shikon high
by Sesshomaru's wildfire
Summary: Kagome Higarashi is new to Shikon High, she wastes no time in making friends with a racing gang called the Jags. Her Ex boyfriend Hojo seeks revenge, Maybe Inuyasha isn't the right man to protect this prickly desert flower. being removed
1. Chapter 1

Shikon High

By Rin Bishop-Thorpe

"KAGOME WAKE UP" Mrs. Higirashi yelled from the base of the stairs.

"I don't wont to" Kagome mumbled from under her blanket

"YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" Her mother continued

"CAN'T TOMORROW BE MY FIRST DAY" Kagome yelled very irritated.

"KAGOME DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE" Mrs. Higirashi Yelled

"EEP" Kagome said and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom "IM UP IM UP" Kagome yelled as she passed the stairs and ran into the bathroom. Kagome was stupid enough to test her mother's words at her old school and was sourly sorry. Her mother took her to school in her PJ and without breakfast.

Kagome had a shower and got dressed in a pair of hip huggers and a singlet and glanced in the mirror. Kagome had a very curvy and fit figure and raven black hair with a blue shine. Just last year she died two strips at the front of her hair silver white to make her hair more interesting. Kagome sighed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to see her mother sitting on the table eating breakfast with Souta and Grandpa. Kagome smiled and flopped down onto her seat and started eating her bacon and eggs.

Kagome ate breakfast quickly grabbed her bag and ran from the house.

"Wait Kagome I'll give you a ride" Mrs. Higirashi yelled from the door of the house.

"Its ok mum, if I can't be late I made as well be early" Kagome said as she ran down the street. Kagome heard her mother laugh as she turned the corner. As soon as her mum couldn't see her she started walking.

Within five minuets the school was in sight.

"Why do we have to be so close to my school" Kagome sighed. She really didn't won't to go into the school coz she was half hour early so she laid on the grass out the front and closed her eyes, she soon drifted into sleep.

Kagome was woken by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Are you supposed to be in class?" a male voice asked

"Aren't you?" Kagome asked opening one eye. A Boy was crouching beside her; he had Golden eyes and silver hair.

"I am but I'm late" the boy continued

"OH shit that means I am too!" Kagome exclaimed and sat up Quickly, she surprised the boy and he fell backwards.

"Sorry" Kagome said quickly standing to help him up.

"Its ok it's not like you did it on purposes……right?" He said almost slyly

"Of course, I don't go around knocking guys over" Kagome said as he took her hand and she helped him up. Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw the ears on the top of the boys head. She squealed with excitement.

"You have puppy ears" she said as she started rubbing one lightly. Kagome giggles as he purred.

"Please don't" the boy said blushing

"Sorry their just so cute" she said whipping her hand away.

"Oh sorry my name is Kagome Higirashi" Kagome said

"Oh My name is Inuyasha" the boy said with a smile

"No last name?" Kagome asked

"No" Inuyasha replied

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously

"Coz they died when I was young and my brother got custody of me coz his 19, but he won't tell me our last name" Inuyasha said and sighed.

"Oh how sad" Kagome said with small tears in her eyes.

"Not to be a party pooper but were still late for class" Inuyasha said with a smile, Kagome blinked away the tears and smiled.

"I need to get my time table" Kagome said

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked

"15 Why?" she said

"So you're in year 9?"Inuyasha asked

"Nope" Kagome said simply

"Then what year?" Inuyasha asked confused

"11" Kagome said with a smile

"What your kidding" Inuyasha said surprised

"No I got bored with years 7 and 8 so I got skipped up" she said grinning

"You must be a real smart ass" Inuyasha said with a sly grin

"You could say that" Kagome mumbled

"Well since your in my year your in my classes so u can copy my time table at the first brake period" Inuyasha said

"Yay" Kagome said smiling and jumping once "now lets get to class" she said as she grabbed his hand and gave it a tug to make him move.

When they got to science class the professor was explaining the mix of chemicals they would be making in the class.

"Inuyasha! Can you ever be on time?" Professor Markai asked

"Apparently not" Inuyasha said with a smug grin as he sat down at the back of the class.

"And you are" Prof. Markai said turning to Kagome

"Oh my name is Kagome Higirashi" Kagome said with a small bow

"Oh yes, please take your seat" the Prof. said. So Kagome took a seat by Inuyasha and the professor continued with his class.

"Hay your new?" the girl on Kagome's right said

"Yea I'm Kagome" she replied

"Hi I'm Sango" the girl said, she had jet black and very long hair and brown eyes. Sango was wearing hip huggers and a purple t-shirt with the word curiosity printed in Japanese on it.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said happily

"Inuyasha can you please pay attention" the professor fumed loudly, Kagome looked to her right at Inuyasha and he was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Kagome pocked him in the chest and he opened one eye to look at her.

"Short attention span hay Inuyasha" Kagome giggled, he smiled, closed his eyes again and nodded once. Kagome shook her head smiling and turned to face the front of the class as the professor started the class again.

"Are you two friends" Sango asked

"Yea I guess we are" Kagome said happily

"Well I don't recommend it, his girlfriend is a real jealous bitch" Sango said

"Sango! That's not nice" Kagome exclaimed

"Well it's only true I think he only sticks with her because he doesn't wont to hurt her" Sango explained

"But you shouldn't say thing like that about people unless you are willing to say it to their faces" Kagome said firmly

"And I have, don't get me wrong but not many girls get along with her" Sango said trying to explain

"Its ok Sango but I would like to find out for myself" Kagome said smiling

"So class please read pages 125 to 132 by tomorrow" Professor Markai said and the class wrote it down in their note books. "You're excused now"

"So what now" Kagome asked

"We go to our first brake" Sango said

"And you can copy my time table" Inuyasha said from behind her and making her jump.

"Don't do that" Kagome said with a hand on her chest.

"Don't you have Kikyo to run to?" Sango said coldly

"Wow icy" Kagome whispered

"Kagome can still copy my timetable" Inuyasha said just as coldly

"Wow cut the snowball fight I'm getting a brain freeze" Kagome exclaimed and both burst out laughing.

"Were….did…you…get…that?" Sango asked between laughs

"It was the first thing that came to mind" Kagome said smiling as they started towards the cafeteria to spend their brake outside.

Kagome got a bag of chips, Inuyasha got a bag of skittles and Sango got a Twix. They sat under a Sakura tree to eat and for Kagome to copy Inuyasha's timetable. They had been sitting and chatting for five minuets when someone called from the cafeteria door.

"Inuyasha" the girl yelled

"I got to go that's Kikyo; I'll pick up my timetable from you later bye girls" Inuyasha said as he ran to the girl. Kikyo looked a lot like Kagome with jet black hair and a curvy figure. She was wearing a boob-tube and a micro minni and high black boots.

"I hate her already" Kagome said growling. About 7 meters away Inuyasha stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kagome with a slight frown.

'Eep he must of heard me' Kagome thought

'Did she just growl?' Inuyasha thought

"You just growled" Sango laughed and pointed at Kagome and Kagome blushed. Inuyasha shrugged and ran up to Kikyo and kissed her on the cheek and put an arm around her waist and walked to the benches near the basketball court.

"Did I really growl?" Kagome asked when Sango stopped laughing.

"Mm hm just like Inuyasha does" Sango said nodding,

"Inuyasha growl's….wait is he a dog demon?" Kagome asked

"Yes he growls and no he isn't a full demon he's a Hanyou but his brother is a youkai thou" Sango said

"What's his brother's name?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru" Sango said as the bell rang they stood up and brushed themselves of and watched Kikyo part with Inuyasha.

"You girls coming" he said as he reached the cafeteria door and they walked over to him.

"Of course I have missed enough classes for today" Kagome commented.

The day went by at flying speed. They had Math's before lunch of which Inuyasha spent all of with Kikyo. Then they had art and a brake and then PE. After school finished Sango left to make sure she was home when her brother Kohaku was.

"Hay you won't to come hang at my house?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikyo isn't coming is she" Kagome asked before she could stop herself, she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry" she said in a muffled voice

"Its ok and no Kikyo's grounded for a bad report card" Inuyasha said

"Too bad" Kagome said trying not to sound relieved, Inuyasha laughed. Once again Kagome found herself growling and Inuyasha stopped laughing.

"Are you growling Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. Kagome shook her head as Inuyasha laughed.

"So will you come?" Inuyasha said as he slowed his laughter

"Sure" Kagome said falling into step beside Inuyasha and walking towards his house.

They were silent until they got there. It was only three blocks from their school Shikon high.

"This is it" Inuyasha said and smiled as Kagome gasped

"You live in a mansion?" Kagome whispered

"Na it's only 56 rooms our parents left it and their million dollar Business to me and Sesshomaru but until I'm 18 I can't claim ether of them" Inuyasha said almost grumbling. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the large black iron gates. He pressed the intercom.

"Open the gate Jaken" Inuyasha said

"Yes Master Inuyasha and I worn you master Sesshomaru is not in a good mood" Jaken replied on the Intercom

"When is he in a good mood?" Inuyasha laughed as the gates opened.

As they came through the large Oke doors Kagome gasped again as she looked around. It had a very olden day castle look about it.

"Come on lets go steel some food from the kitchen" Inuyasha said pulling her towards the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen Inuyasha looked around the kitchen and Kagome giggled as he did the sneaking walk around the corner and she followed. The fridge door was open and someone was looking in it.

"Someone bet us to it" Kagome giggled and the fridge door shut. Kagome gasped at the gorges demon standing in front of her. He had golden eyes and silver hair like Inuyasha's but he obviously took better care of it, he wasn't wearing a shirt so she could see his perfect chest and hard six pack.

"Hello little brother" he said without emotion and walking to within a foot of them.

"Shit Sessh put a shirt on we have company" Inuyasha said

"If I knew we had company I would have" Sesshomaru said

"Oh I don't mind" Kagome said looking up at him. Sesshomaru looked at her and their eyes locked and he couldn't look away.

"Sesshomaru this is Kagome she's new at my school and Kagome this is Sesshomaru my half brother" Inuyasha said introducing them. Kagome stepped closer to Sesshomaru and pinched his cheek.

"Your so cute" she giggles, Sesshomaru swatted away her hand and pushed past them. "Women" he muttered. He stopped a few feet away when he heard growling and turned to face them. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha but he was smiling and looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and _she_ was growling. That's when he noticed it: she had a trace of Demon blood.

"How old are you" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome stopped growling at the unexpected question.

"Oh my 16th birthday is in two weeks, why?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru simply turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"God, he's annoying" Inuyasha said as he looked in the fridge.

"You won't a soda?" Inuyasha asked but with no reply he looked around the fridge door at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh sorry" Kagome said shaking her head and looking at Inuyasha "what flavors?"

"Any"

"Coke then thanks" Kagome said

"Here" Inuyasha said handing her a bottle of coke, she took it and smiled.

"Wonna go play Bloody Roar in the games room?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure" Kagome said as she followed him. As they were walking up the large marble staircase four house keeps were walking.

"Master Inuyasha" The four women said with a curtsy and continued down the stairs.

"You have four house keeps?" Kagome asked

"No……we have twelve" Inuyasha said and laughed as Kagome's mouth fell open. He grabbed her hand and stated pulling her up the stairs. They went left at the top of the stairs and walked down the long hall and went into one of the larger doors into a games room, this room had every game under the sun and even some not yet released.

"This is incredible" Kagome said

"Don't you two have better things to do than annoy me" Sesshomaru asked from the couch in front of the wide screen T.V

"Yea so let me use the T.V Fluffy" Inuyasha said in a cocky tone, they could hear growling from the older brother. Through this conversation Kagome had been looking around the games room but when she heard growling she suddenly became alert. Sesshomaru stopped growing and watched Kagome start blushing.

'Eep I did it again' Kagome thought embarrassed

"Well if you pups really won't to……"Sesshomaru started when Inuyasha cut him off.

"I AM NOT A PUP" Inuyasha yelled

"Yes you are and that only proves my point if you were not a pup you wouldn't be condemned to have to tell people you would have shone them" Sesshomaru said as he got up and left. Inuyasha was still growling so Kagome walked up behind him and started rubbing his ears.

"Please don't do that" Inuyasha said and couldn't stop the purr building in his throat.

"Why it seems to calm you down" Kagome said and giggle when she heard him purring

"Because I asked you to" Inuyasha said

"Ok" Kagome said and removed her hands from his ears. Inuyasha had to admit he would have loved for Kagome to continue stroking his ears but couldn't shake the feeling that that would be betraying Kikyo.

"Inuyasha I know this has nothing to do with what we have been talking about but Sango told me she only thinks you stay with Kikyo because you don't won't to heart her" Kagome said and when Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow she continued

"I'm asking if that's true."

"Of course not I…." Inuyasha stopped when Kagome gave him a knowing look and he knew she had court him lying 'dam it why dose the only girl that wants to be my friend despite Kikyo have to be so dam cute' Inuyasha blushed at this thought.

"Ok so I've been sprung no I don't love her and No I don't won't to hurt her" Inuyasha said

"You know the longer your are with her the more serious she will think you are and the more it will hurt when you do brake it of" Kagome said

"How do you know this?" Inuyasha asked curiously

"Because it happened to me with a boy named Hojo at my old school" she said, her eyes shining with tears

"Oh Kag" Inuyasha said pulling her into a hug. Both were blushing slightly but nether pulled away. 'I feel so safe in his arms' Kagome thought 'now that I'm holding her I can't let her go' Inuyasha thought

Someone cleared their throat and Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart.

There were two people at the door; one had short black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his head and had almost magical purple eyes. The other had black hair too but his was long and tied into a pony tail at the top of his head and electric blue eyes (he has blue eyes right. Oh well he does in this one)

"Jaken let us in the" the blue eyed boy said

"Are you gonna introduce us or just blush" the other boy said, Inuyasha shook his head to clear it.

"Kagome this is monk and wolf, guys this is Kagome" Inuyasha said

"We have names dog" the blue eyed boy said

"Fine, the one to the left is Koga he's a wolf demon so we call him wolf, and the one to the right is Maroku he comes from a long line of monks so we call him monk" Inuyasha reintroduced and Kagome nodded

"What's your blood line Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"I come from a long line of Miko's" Kagome said "but my mum always said that I wouldn't won't to know what my dad is"

"Cool we'll call you Miko then" Koga said smiling.

"Ok what you want to do know?" Kagome asked

"Let's go in the pool" Koga said

"Indoor or outdoor?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't won't to be wet" Kagome said

"Me nether and besides you only wont to go in the pool so you can see Kagome in a bathing suit" Maroku laughed and pointed at Koga

"You calling me a perv ya letch" Koga said, as they yelled Inuyasha and Kagome started playing bloody roar on the game cube.

"Hay you shouldn't hit girls take that" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha said as his player hit her's and she kicked him

"You're not a girl you're a rabbit for gods' sake" Inuyasha yelled back as his character hit hers again. Kagome kicked a death blow and killed Inuyasha character.

"I win" Kagome said and started purring

"Dude is the Miko purring?" Koga asked

"Your purring" Inuyasha laughed

"No I'm not" Kagome said stopping purring and looked away

"Sorry Kags but that was funny" Inuyasha said as he stopped laughing

"Master Inuyasha? Lord Sesshomaru said its time for your studies, please say good bye to your friends" a servant said to Inuyasha

"Well you can tell his lordship I'll study when Im good and ready, oh and were going out" Inuyasha said in a cocky tone

"And were would you be going?" the servant asked

"The Kuroi club" Inuyasha said smiling and walking from the room with the others in tow.

"Why are we going to a club?" Kagome asked

"Coz its boring here" Koga stated

"But I'm not dressed to go to a club" Kagome complained Koga looked her up and down.

"You look pretty good to me" he stated

"Thanks but that's not the point, I don't have money or my keys for if we come home late" Kagome complained again

"Inuyasha's family owns the bar and he pays for us besides we'll have you back by midnight" Maroku smiled

"Ok then let me text my mum" Kagome said grabbing her phone

"Mum said its fine and to have fun" Kagome said smiling after a moment

"Cool let's go" Inuyasha said as he walked over to a jag (the car) and go in. Kagome squealed and ran over to the car and got into the front seat. Maroku and Koga exchanged a look and got into the back seat.

They drove for about five minuets in a silent car before they got to the club. They parked in the owner's car park and walked right up to the door.

"Master Inuyasha welcome" the bouncer said and unclipped the rope to let them trough despite the long line of people.

"Thanks Hiten" Inuyasha said

"Koga, Maroku, well hallo who might you be" Hiten asked

"That would be none of your Business" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and pulling her away

"You better not be two timing Kikyo coz her brother Naraku wouldn't like that" Hiten said

"Im not" Inuyasha said and started to walk away "I wont be doing anything with her bye tomorrow" Inuyasha continued at a whisper but Kagome heard him. She waited till she was in the club and with the loud music and crowds she would ask him.

Koga and Maroku went womanizing and Kagome and Inuyasha found a table to sit at.

"Your gonna brake up with her aren't you?" Kagome said Inuyasha nodded. Just then Koga appeared out of no ware.

"Hay Miko you wonna dance?" Kagome took one look at the sexy dances people were doing on the dance flour and said the first excuse that came to mind.

"Sorry Inuyasha just asked me" Kagome said quickly

"Ok have fun" Koga said with a shrug and walked back into the crowd and Inuyasha got up and stood in front of Kagome. Inuyasha offered his hand.

"Come on or it will seem suspicious" Inuyasha said

"Eep" Kagome said and took his hand. Inuyasha led her to the dance Flore.

"I don't know how to dance like that" Kagome said watching a couple

"Its ok there are easier ways of dancing" Inuyasha said smiling

"Oh great teacher please show me" Kagome teased and Inuyasha put his hands on her hips and pulled her angst him. Inuyasha looked down at her and their eyes locked.

"Now move your hips" he said, she did and after a moment he mimicked her moves.

"I like this song" Kagome said as human nature came on.

"Figures" Inuyasha whispered

"What does that mean?" Kagome said and stopped swinging her hips, but soon started again coz she didn't like the feel of his moving hips agents her.

Inuyasha smiled when she started moving her hips again, but she kept her eyes on the Flore. Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. As soon as their eyes lock again he replaced his hand at her waist.

"I'm mean all the girls I know like human nature" Inuyasha said offering a smile

"And how many girls do you know despite Kikyo" Kagome asked looping her arms around his neck.

"You and Sango" he said smiling. Just then a police siren started and Kagome felt Inuyasha's phone vibrating in his front pocket.

"Is that your phone or is this movement to much for you" Kagome teased.

"It's my phone, no it's not too much for me and that's the ring tone I have for Kikyo" Inuyasha said with a cocky smile and Kagome laugh.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Kagome said unlooping her arms from his neck.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha asked as she pulled away

"I will not be dancing with you like this when you're talking to your girlfriend" Kagome said "or when you have one for that matter" Kagome continued and walked off the dance Flour.

Inuyasha answered the phone.

"Hay Kikyo"

"Hay Inu-babe"

"Kikyo I need to talk to you can you meet me before school tomorrow?"

"Sure Inu I can't wait"

"Year me nether"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm at the Kuroi club with my friends"

"Koga and Maroku?"

"Yea well I got to go I talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok Bye"

"Yea bye" Inuyasha hung up and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome was laughing her head off and with one look at Koga he knew why; Koga was sitting at a table with five girls around him.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and whispered into her ear "Boo" and she jumped and span around

"Shit, Dog why did you do that" Kagome yelled using his nickname, she started growling.

"Check out Maroku" he said simply and nodded to the other side of the dance flour. Maroku was over at the wall with a pretty blond. She was leaning on the wall and Maroku was kissing her.

Kagome gasped then laughed

"They work fast" Kagome giggled

"I'm just as fast, I could have any girl in the room but after dating Kikyo for a month I might be a bit rusty" Inuyasha laughed

"I'll hold you to that" Kagome said tapping him on the nose once and brushing past him to the bar. Inuyasha followed her like a lost pup (ironic that).

Inuyasha sat on the stool next to her at the bar.

"Are you staking me?" Kagome asked with a teasing smile

"Na I got better things to do" Inuyasha said

Kagome scoffed and push him playfully but knock him of his stool. Kagome burst into a hysterical fit of laughter and fell backwards of her chair landing on Inuyasha.

"Aw" was all he said

"Your not even pissed yet and you falling off your chair" the bartender said

"Shut it Rin" Inuyasha moaned; Rin had long black hair that was in a pony tail and green eyes, she was wearing the bartending outfit of a black minni, a green long sleeve shirt and a small black vest.

"What's wrong Cuz cant you take a joke" the girl Rin said

"If you just got the wind knocked out of you, you wouldn't be to willing to take jocks" Inuyasha said

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Kagome said getting off and sitting beside him. "Are you okay"

"Peachy" Inuyasha said sitting up

"Well while I'm here what you won't to drink?" Rin asked

"Thanks for your concern Rin" Inuyasha said

"You're a Hanyou you'll be fine I a minute" Rin said knowingly "Now are you gonna order or can I go serve your customers?" Rin asked

"Two Cokes. Made as well try and stay sober" Inuyasha said

"Yea that went so well last time what was it five minutes and you were chugging a bear with Maroku and Koga" Rin said in a cocky voice.

"Get going Youkai" Inuyasha yelled and Rin walked off laughing.

"I'm gonna go get the guys I'll be right back" Inuyasha said, after Inuyasha left Rin came back with the drinks.

"Sorry about that, but when you get to know Inuyasha you'll find he can really get under your skin" Rin commented

"That's ok Rin, Im Kagome" Kagome said offering a hand

"Nice to meet you" Rin said as she shook her hand

"Hay Rin" Koga yelled from not far away

"Shit its wolf, see ya Kagome" Rin said and ran down the bar and around the other side. Kagome laughed as Koga sat on Inuyasha's stool.

"Hay I was sitting there" Inuyasha said angrily

"I don't see your name on it" Koga Challenged

"No but you might see his head print in the flour" Kagome said laughing

"You fell of the stool again… or did Rin push you" Maroku said

"Nether… Miko pushed me" Inuyasha said

"That was an accident" Kagome commented

"And not to mention she knocked the wind out of me when she fell on me" Inuyasha said in a Cocky tone

"Fell...Sure" Maroku said grinning

"Hay she's fifteen keep it PG" Inuyasha said irritated

"I'm right here" Kagome growled

"Sorry Miko Maroku's just a perved Monk" Koga said

"Like you said I'm fifteen I can legally see MA rated movies" Kagome pointed out and they all just looked at her.

"Not… that I watch them" Kagome said blushing and they started laughing.

"Oh that's precious" Inuyasha said and Kagome started to growl

"Are you growling again" Inuyasha asked teasingly

"Do you need to ask" Kagome snapped in an almost demonic voice and they stopped laughing. Kagome took a deep breath and smiled

"Does anyone won't to come and dance with me?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly

"Sure I will" Koga said getting up and taking her hand. When they were a few feet away Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha but continued to walk.

"She's a feisty one" Maroku commented looking at Inuyasha out the corner of his eye. Inuyasha watched as Koga and Kagome started dancing.

"How did you meet her?" Maroku asked

"She's in our year" Inuyasha explained

"What? But you just said she's fifteen" Maroku exclaimed

"Yea she got bored with years 7 and 8 so she was skipped up" Inuyasha said with a shrug

"She must be smart" Maroku said watching her and Koga dance. Koga's hand was slipping from her hip and onto her Backside, and Inuyasha laughed when it whipped back to her hip.

"Miko's growling at Wolf" Inuyasha laughed

"Wow she's got guts" Maroku said

"Most people do Monk" Inuyasha said

"You know what I mean Dog" Maroku said irritated

"I know I'm just messing with ya" Inuyasha replied

By 11 o'clock Kagome had dances with every single guy in the room and got four phone numbers.

"Well this has been a prosperous night" Kagome said as she put her fourth Phone number in her pocket.

"Glad you're having fun" Inuyasha laughed

"Hay Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's here to close up I suggest you get going" Rin said from behind Inuyasha

"Thanks Rin" Inuyasha said and looked around and seeing Sesshomaru over the other side of the dance flour and Kagome was standing right in front of him.

"Oh shit" Inuyasha said running over to her but stopped when he heard what she was saying to him.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru just one dance" Kagome pleaded

"No I have work to do" Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice

"Just one dance" Kagome whined

"If I do will you stop bothering me" Sesshomaru asked Kagome nodded and lead him onto the dance flour. Koga and Maroku were both watch to, they had come to get Kagome away from Sesshomaru and had heard what she said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru started dancing but Sesshomaru didn't look at her. Kagome growled to get his attention, it worked and he looked down not at a scowl but a smile.

Their eyes locked and they continued to dance until the ended of the song.

"You're a good dancer" Kagome said and he bowed slightly.

"And so are you" Sesshomaru said and left her there. Kagome grinned and turned to see the boys there all smirking.

"What?" Kagome said innocently

"I have never seen my brother dance since my mum and dad died and I think that was 'I'm a little teapot'" Inuyasha said and they laughed. Kagome put a finger to her lip and smiled dreamily.

"I guess he just doesn't dance when you're around because he's incredibly good at it" Kagome said and giggled when their mouths dropped.

"Hay it's the truth" Kagome said "Well can you guys drop me at the shrine I'm sleepy" Kagome said with a yawn

"Why the shrine?" Koga asked

"Coz I live there" Kagome said

"Ok let's go before the ice prince comes back" Maroku said

"Cool… literally" Kagome giggled.

They went back to the car park to Inuyasha's Jag and Sesshomaru's car was parked beside it its license pate said SESSHO1. Kagome Squealed

"AN F 6" she said running over to it and looking into the window. "What an interior" she whistled

"Are we going?" Inuyasha said as he sat in his car.

"Ok…" she said with one last look at the F6 and got into the jag.

"Hay is there a mall around here?" Kagome asked as they drove towards the shrine.

"Yea why?" Inuyasha asked

"I need a new deck for my skateboard" Kagome shrugged

"I'll take you there tomorrow" Inuyasha said

"Thanks…… hay guys" Kagome said as she turned in her seat to look at the boys in the back seat and they looked at her

"Yea" they both said

"Are you two in my class?" Kagome asked

"Yea we are… why" Koga asked

"its just since Inuyasha hangs with Kikyo I was wondering if you guys will hang out with me through the breaks…. Sango will be there" Kagome explained.

"Sure we'll hang with you" Maroku said quickly

"You still are crushing on Sango then Monk?" Inuyasha asked and Maroku blushed

"I'd take that as a yes" Kagome giggled as she sat down again

"I would to Miko" Koga laughed

They arrived at the shrine in five minuets and parked in the driveway.

"You got no car then Miko?" Inuyasha asked Kagome shook her head.

"Nope just a skateboard" Kagome said getting out of the car.

"Goodnight boys" Kagome continued

"Night Miko" they all said

Kagome closed the car door and ran to the house door and got the spare key from under the mat and opened the door.

Before she closed the door Kagome waved and blew them a kiss.

After closing the door Kagome heard the jag start and speed of down the street and drifted around the corner.

"Burning Rubber" Kagome whispered and walked into the kitchen to get dinner. Mrs. Higirashi had put Kagome's dinner in the microwave so she heated it up and ate it quickly. Kagome then took a quick shower to get the smell of bear off her. Kagome claimed into bed and closed her eyes.

Her thought slowly went to Inuyasha

'He seriously was the best dancer tonight' Kagome thought

'Snap out of it he's taken' a voice said in Kagome's head

'Not for long' Kagome argued and she gasped at her last thought

'No, no, no don't think that'

'Like I can help it… he's a god, a golden eyed god' Kagome thought as she drifted into sleep

'What a wonderful first day' was the last thing Kagome though as the darkness enclosed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I hope you like it)

Inuyasha had a goodnight sleep full of strange dreams of Kagome and was jolted awake by his alarm clock. Inuyasha grabbed the sores of noise and threw it at the opposite wall.

"Shit... I'm spending hundreds on alarm clocks alone" Inuyasha mumbled and got up and walked zombies like to his bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggie shirt that said dog in Japanese and walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat on the large table and ordered bacon, eggs and toast and ate it slowly.

After breakfast Inuyasha went to the garage to get his jag. Inuyasha roared down the driveway to the gate and they opened and he went flying down the street.

Inuyasha was debating about if he should pick up Kagome when he saw her walking down the street; she was wearing a Minni skirt and a tank top. Inuyasha honked his horn and she looked over her shoulder at the car with license plate that said DOG BITE. Her eyes lit up when she notices it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wound down his window and pulled up beside her.

"Going my way" Inuyasha joked

"Of course" Kagome said and got in the car.

"Did we wake your mum last night?" Inuyasha asked

"No thankfully" Kagome said smiling and Inuyasha sped up,

"Aren't we going a bit fast?" Kagome asked

"Are you scared?" Inuyasha said and she looked at him

"No I trust you" Kagome said and relaxed agents her seat. Inuyasha smiled as he drifted around the corner and she gasped. (Inuyasha is a really good driver in this and drives a lot like Tack from initial D and the boys from the fast and the furious smiles) Kagome started to laugh at the speed they were going and they got to the school in less than a minuet.

"That was fun" Kagome giggle as she got out of the car.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled from the school

"Duty calls" Inuyasha said

"Hu that's funny I thought her name was Kikyo" Kagome said with a finger to her lips

"Ha, ha Kags… see you in a minute" Inuyasha said and ran over to Kikyo

"Hay Inu-babe" Kikyo said as he reached her

"Hay Kikyo… we need to talk" Inuyasha said

"What is it?" Kikyo asked

"Well I really don't wont to hurt you but I think we should see other people" Inuyasha said

"What… no I don't won't to see other people I wont you" Kikyo reply

"I'm sorry Kikyo but I don't feel the same" Inuyasha said

"It's her isn't it" Kikyo said looking over at Kagome sitting on the hood of Inuyasha's jag

"No its not I've felt this way for a long time she just helped me fine the courage to tell you" Inuyasha said trying not to hurt her

"Well I guess this is goodbye then. I loved you Inuyasha and you broke my heart" Kikyo said

"I'm sorry Kikyo" Inuyasha replied and she ran off crying. Inuyasha sighed and walked back to Kagome and sat next to her.

"You could have kept me from that" Kagome said looking at him

"You heard that?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea like you were right in front of me" Kagome giggled

"How demonic" Inuyasha stated as a car parked beside his. It was a blue jag instead of gold like Inuyasha's it had the license plate that said WOLF RUN and Koga got out.

"Hay Dog, Hay Miko" Koga greeted

"Hay wolf" Kagome and Inuyasha said together

"Jinx you owe me a soda" Kagome declared to the confused Hanyou. Kagome laughed

"How stylish" Koga commented as a Purple jag pulled up beside Inuyasha's it had the license plate that said MONK 666 and Maroku got out.

"Wow wait you guys are the jag club?" Kagome asked

"Our reputation precedes us" Inuyasha said slyly

"Oh Waw you guys were all the talk at my old school" Kagome told them "I remember now the leader of the jags is know to his two comrades as Dog" Kagome squealed with excitement and went to look at the other jags

"How did you afford these?" Kagome asked in awe

"We didn't… Dog got them for us for our 16th birthdays" Maroku said watching the exited girl.

"These are the coolest cars I've ever seen, even better then Sesshomaru's" Kagome stated "Maroku can you pop the hood I won't to have a look (well that's kinky)" she asked and he got into the car and pushed the button.

"Shit these things have everything" she said looking under the hood, after a minute Kagome squealed again "you have hydra boosts. Sure there empty canisters but hay they are easily replaced I'd say you used them in the last few days"

Maroku nodded then looked at his comrades and they looked pretty shocked.

Kagome walked over to Koga and smiled at him

"Koga can you pop your hood (even kinkier)" Kagome asked sweetly

"Sure Miko" Koga said and after a second Kagome lifted the now popped hood

"You got good tasted Dog, your really do" Kagome said and glances at him, he was watching her like the other boys.

"Thou you knew you would be racing with them" Kagome said with a knowing look

"And how do you know that from looking under the hood?" Inuyasha challenged wondering how much she new about cars.

"Well Maroku's for example has a heavy body, good grip front tires and loose grip back to make a down hill drift easy. The heavy body, loud backfires and hydra boost keeps up speed on the straits. But because of the weight the car can't go fast around the corners but it makes up speed by seconds before the turn it drops the speed and uses the tires to drift close to the inner rail and uses the uses a backfire to get the speed back up in 5 seconds. Now Koga's is the opposite of Maroku's want me to tell you why?" Kagome said and directing the question at Koga and he nodded. Kagome smiled and continued.

"Koga's jag has a light body and is built for agility with 300 horsepower and tight grip front and back tires. This car is specially made for the uphill driving because the tires are specially made for grip and not to drift and to do the grip drive on corners because everyone knows that to attempt an uphill drift is just plan stupidity. Koga's car has no hydra boost or backfire, this car has a clean sweep and with the extra grip of the tires can easily hit 300 kilometers per hour and with the right driver" Kagome explained to the people who had gathered to watch the new girl show up the jags with her talk on cars.

"Now Inuyasha shall I tell you what I know about your car and what it's capable of without even popping the hood?" Kagome asked and the crowd gasped and looked at Inuyasha

"Knock yourself out Miko" he said coolly

"well Inuyasha your car has a medium weighted body and like Maroku's has front gripped tiers and loose grip back, your car can have a backfire installed easily for the downhill but you keep it out on the uphill for a clean run you easily hit 400 kilometers per hour but you keep it capped for the down hill using the cars weight for most of the speed and the drift. But you I noticed never drop the speed on the corners because you don't usually have the backfire, you would loose too much power, so you hit the corners at full speed and on wet days you use the gutter to stop yourself from hitting the guardrail. Inuyasha your jag is made for easy agility for the uphill and weight, capped power and the drift to win your downhill races but your specialty is the flat rode speed and the drift. Congratulations Inuyasha you own the perfect street racing car." Kagome finished. Koga and Maroku started clapping and the crowd soon joined in and cheers went up. Kagome smiled and looked around at the crowd then back at Inuyasha with a knowing smile, Inuyasha smiled back as the crowd stopped clapping.

"And how would you know that Miko?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky tone

"A magician never reveals his secrets so why should I, just call it magic" Kagome said and to give it effect she stood bolt upright with her feet together, her left hand on her right hip and her arm in the air and she shot blue electricity to the sky through her index finger.

Kagome smiled and turned and walked towards the school. The people parted for her to pass. Inuyasha shrugged and followed after pressing the lock button on the keys. Koga and Maroku followed soon after closing the hoods and beeping their cars.

"You really are a smart ass you now that" Inuyasha said as he fell into step beside Kagome as she walked towards their English class.

"What's your point" Kagome asked

"You won't to hang after school again?" Inuyasha asked unexpectedly

"I'd love to" Kagome said

"Inuyasha you're on time?" Miss Cachion said surprised as they entered the English room.

"You little sneak you made me on time" Inuyasha said pushing Kagome playfully, Kagome laughed and walked to her seat and sat down. Inuyasha sat behind her and leaned forward.

"I'll get you for this" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, Kagome gasped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"And what can you do to me?" Kagome asked

"More than you know, Miko, More than you know" Inuyasha said as Koga and Maroku sat in the seats next to him.

Sango sat in front of Maroku and Rin came in and reluctantly sat in the last seat available which was in front of Koga. The class started and dragged over an hour before their first break and everyone ran out side after getting snacks.

"Inuyasha can you get me some skittles?" Kagome asked as the rest of the gang went outside

"Why cant you?" Inuyasha questioned

"Because my mum didn't give me money" Kagome said "pleassse"

"Oh fine hold this" Inuyasha said handing her a bag of chips.

"Thanks but I still wont skittles" Kagome said opening the chips and eating some

"Hay their mine" Inuyasha complained

"You gave them to me" Kagome replied and pulled the bag away when he tried to grab it.

"I asked you to hold it not eat it" Inuyasha said trying to grab it again. Kagome took a step backwards but tripped and fell into Inuyasha's chest.

"Are you ok" Inuyasha asked and put his arms around her, she nodded and pulled back and looked at him. Kagome had mischief playing in her eyes and she poured the bag of chips on his head and ran out the door laughing with Inuyasha at her heel.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Kagome puffed as their friends laughed as Inuyasha chased Kagome around the side of the school. As they got to the grass out the front Inuyasha pounced at her and knocked her over. Inuyasha let her lay on her back before straddling her waist and tickling her.

"No please stop" Kagome said through a fit of giggles

"You owe me a bag of chips" Inuyasha said

"You owe me a soda were even" Kagome laughed

"Ok" Inuyasha said and stopped tickling her.

"You can get off" Kagome said

"Na I like the view" Inuyasha said with a cocky smile, Kagome scoffed

"And you call Maroku a Perv? Off!" Kagome said bucking her hips.

"I'm not perving I'm observing" Inuyasha said and leaned down to her

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked into his eyes almost crossing hers, her gaze traveled to his lips which were about two inches from hers. Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded, it was the only thing she could think to do.

At that point he pulled back and got off her. Kagome was almost disappointed but sat up anyway.

"I'll pick you up at 4:30 to start our date…ok?" Inuyasha said standing, Kagome just nodded as he help her up and they walked back around the school to their friends.

"Hay you didn't kill her" Maroku said jokingly and Kagome growled "not that I'm complaining" he quickly said with a nerves smile, Inuyasha laughed as Kagome sat next to Koga and he sat beside her.

"Hay you never got me my skittles" Kagome exclaimed

"Well to bad you'll have to what till lunch" Inuyasha replied, Kagome scoffed and looped her arms around his neck.

"Please Inuyasha. Im hungry" she said sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'll be right back" Inuyasha said and went back to the cafeteria to get her skittles. Kagome watched him go and giggled.

"And why is he getting you skittles?" Sango asked

"Coz he said he would" Kagome said

"And why was he chasing you" Koga asked

."I ended up tipping his bag of chips on his head and he started chasing me and when we got to the grass out the front and he knocked me over and straddled my waist and wouldn't let me up until I agreed to go out with him tonight" Kagome explained. Koga and Maroku started laughing.

"He asked you out" Rin asked shocked

"That's Inuyasha for you. He's very forward" Maroku said

"Yea but he only broke up with Kikyo this morning" Kagome Said knowingly

"When was this" Koga asked

"Before you and Monk got here" Kagome explained

"And how pray tell did you get here" Maroku asked with a perving smile

"I came with Inuyasha… how else you think I knew what car and technique he uses" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Your skittles your Highness" Inuyasha said handing her a bag of skittles

"Thank you slave boy" Kagome said, Inuyasha pushed her playfully and she fell on Koga

"Sorry" Kagome said

"Its ok… hay Dog you shouldn't push girls" Koga said

"Oh she's fine" Inuyasha said as she sat up and elbowed him "See" he said rubbing the spot she elbowed.

"You still shouldn't push chicks around" Koga said

"Hay Sango what were your ancestors?" Inuyasha said ignoring Koga

"Hay" Koga exclaimed

"They were demon hunters" Sango said lightly

"Cool we'll call you huntess then is that ok" Inuyasha said and Sango nodded 'I though they would be mad; my ancestors killed theirs' Sango thought

"Well" Rin said as she stood "I have a book to return I'll see ya in a bit" Rin explained and walled towards the library.

"Well boys Inuyasha's going to show me around so we'll see you guys in class" Kagome said getting up and pulling on Inuyasha arm

"And when did I say that?" Inuyasha asked

"You didn't but I did" Kagome said with a look just daring him to challenge her. Inuyasha had quickly learned not to challenge Kagome, but hell was it fun to get under her skin (hmm it sounds sus but it's not supposed to smiles).

"Na I'd rather not" Inuyasha said with a cocky smile

"Hmm is that so?" Kagome asked

"Yep" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest

"Well Inuyasha do you know how dangerous I can be?" Kagome asked

"Keh you cant do anything to me" Inuyasha said smiling his cocky grin again (come on girls you know he's hot when does that sigh)

"Your right" Inuyasha was taken aback "I can't do anything to _you _but your car is a different story" Kagome said Mischief playing in her eyes _'Man I love that look in her eyes' _Inuyasha though. His cocky smile slipped from his lips only to replaced by a smirk

"You wouldn't be able to get the hood up" Inuyasha said with a laugh

"Care to bet your car?" Kagome said as the smirk fell from his lips and his mouth formed and O. people had gathered to watch the new once again challenge the leader of the most well known Gang in Tokyo.

"Man she's got guts" someone said in the crowd

"Or she's crazy" someone else said. Kagome growled and looked away from Inuyasha to look at the people speaking. The one that spoke first was a boy with red hair in a messy ponytail and was an obvious Fox Demon and the second was a boy with short blond hair and was a tiger demon.

"What was that" Kagome said as her growl turned to a bark. The blond eeped and looked at her and the red head laughed at his friend.

"Oh nothing" the blond said, Kagome growled again but turned back to Inuyasha.

"Well will you show me around or can I dismantle you car?" Kagome asked with a sexy smile

"For the sake of my jag I will show you around" Inuyasha said and smiled at her.

"Good" was all Kagome said with and evil smile. Inuyasha walked to stand beside Kagome and she linked her arm in his and he led her away.

Sango Maroku and Koga were all laughing and Inuyasha had a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"I'm glad Inuyasha has asked her out, she'll keep him in line" Maroku Laughed

"You got that right" Koga said watching their slowly disappearing figures.

With Miko and Dog

Inuyasha could hear what his friends were saying and sighed.

"They have your best interest at heart" Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder.

"How the hell did you hear that?" Inuyasha almost yelled, with her arm still looped in his she pulled away as if he just screamed in her ear.

"Not so loud" Kagome whispered

"Sorry" Inuyasha said rising an eyebrow as they walked to the lawn out the front of the school.

"Lets sit down" Kagome said

"But I _have_ to show you around" Inuyasha replied confused

"Tee hee Na that was just for fun" Kagome said looking at him with a devilish smile

"You little Bitch you threatened my car for fun" Inuyasha said and Kagome pulled her arm from his and walked over to Inuyasha's car.

"No… this is for fun" Kagome said and flopped to sit on the bonnet of Inuyasha's car and setting of the car alarm. She obviously did it on purpose for she just sat there as the car beeped loudly. After a moment Maroku and Koga came flying around the corner to see a pissed off Hanyou and Kagome sitting on the top of his car (Inuyasha's I mean). Koga and Maroku exchanged a look but didn't interfere, they knew better then that. Kagome sat with an innocent smile on her face. Then she did the unthinkable and started running her fingernail over the top of the hood.

"You little bitch get off my car" Inuyasha yelled over the car alarm, Kagome smiled and ran her finger back up the car '_Hell it to much fun teasing and annoying him'_ Kagome though. Kagome crossed her legs and leaned back on her elbows on the car and gave Inuyasha a sexy smile.

'_She is making it very hard to stay angry at her_' Inuyasha thought and his eyes softened slightly, this didn't go unnoticed and Kagome smiled knowingly. '_And she knows she turns me on…shit_' Inuyasha thought as Kagome smirked and got off the car and walked up to him. Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha chest and leaned close to him.

"Don't be mad Yash like you said I'm just playing" Kagome said and stood on tiptoe and kissed him nose and Brushed past him and started to walk back to were Sango was know standing at the corner of the School.

By the time Inuyasha came out of his daze Kagome was back around the other side of the school. He shook his head

'_She's good… I can't wait till tonight_' Inuyasha thought

'_She's fifteen you perv_' another voice said in Inuyasha head

'_Hay she did it all I wasn't coming on to her she was coming on to me… wait if she can move like that why cant she do those sexy dances?_' Inuyasha thought asking the voice

'_Deh she lied_' the voice said

'_But why didn't I notice?_' Inuyasha asked the voice

'_Remember she was watching those dancers when she said that_' the voice said

'_Ah how sneaky… I think I just started to like her even better_'

'_She must of dealt with demons and hanyous before_' the voice said and Inuyasha started to growl

'_Wait who are you?_' Inuyasha asked the voice

'_I'm your logical self_' the voice replied

'_Wow… haven't heard from you in awhile_' Inuyasha thought to the voice

'_I know_' the voice replied

Silents…

'_So how you bin_' Inuyasha asked

'_Ih can't complain_' the voice replied

"Inuyasha why are you growling?" someone said. Inuyasha shook his head and focused on the two guys standing in front of him.

"Hu uh what?" Inuyasha stumbled and Koga and Maroku exchanged a look

"That girls got skills; you better bag her before she changes victims" Koga

"Hu what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh cut the crap I could smell it, she turned you on in three moves" Koga snapped

"Oh that, well…." With much thanks from Inuyasha the bell rang and he turned on his heel and ran after Kagome and to the cafeteria door with his friends' right behind him.

Kagome was waiting by the door of the cafeteria for Inuyasha and as he when by he grabbed her hand and made her run after him.

"Why are we running" Kagome puffed

"Coz Koga and Maroku are being nosey and I don't wont to deal with them… ah hell I'd rather deal with them than be early for Tec" Inuyasha said and stopped and spanned to face her was knocked over. Kagome didn't expect his sudden stop and ran straight into him and knock him over backwards.

"Aw" Inuyasha said as she landed on him

"I don't think I have ever hit the flour so often in my life" Kagome said sitting up and straddling his waist. Inuyasha laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not the one hitting the flour" Inuyasha commented

"That's coz I have you to cushion my fall" Kagome said leaning down and kissed his nose before getting up. Inuyasha smiled and got up too just as the others court up to the now stationery pair.

"Man you two are fast" Sango said out off breath. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled and exchanged a look. Without a word they turned on their heels and ran down the hall away from their friends. Loud "hay" s went up before the sound of footsteps were heard racing after them. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed and they ran faster, Kagome suspiciously matching his demonic speed with ease.

They seen got to the workshop and looked for a suitable table.

"I'm glad Miss Higirashi has a good influence on you Inuyasha, you seem to be on time for your classes today" Mr. Kaji said happily. Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall of the workshop.

"What the hell" Inuyasha looked at Kagome "You did it again, Oh your gonna get it now." Inuyasha said to Kagome giggled, even Mr. Kaji chuckled lightly as the other students arrived. Inuyasha and Kagome were at one wood working table and Koga and Maroku soon occupied the one to their right and Sango and the late Rin Occupied the one to the left.

The lesion stated easily, they had to read about the different kinds of saws (I don't know if face to face schools do this but OAC does and now so does Shikon high) and then got to practice with them.

Kagome was having trouble with the Hacksaw.

"Stupid thing" Kagome mumbled and Inuyasha looked at her

"Want a hand?" Inuyasha asked at a whisper and Kagome nodded

"Please" she replied, Inuyasha smiled and stood behind her and put a hand on her's and held her agents him and helped her get into a rhythm to move the saw at. It was becoming very difficult to contain his "excitement" every time she moved. Inuyasha knew Koga could smell it for he looked up at them and rolled his eyes. He pinched his nose before continuing working. Maroku noticed his actions and glanced at Inuyasha but looked back again and he smiled at Inuyasha before going back to work. Rin also pinched her nose but didn't look up. Kagome knew she was turning him on and giggled lightly; Inuyasha heard her giggle and knew she was doing on purpose. Inuyasha leaned down to her ear.

"Koga already knows you turn me on and now Maroku and Rin do too, unless you want the how class to know I suggest you stop" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome giggled lightly and smiled

"Sawing or rubbing up agents you?" Kagome asked at a whisper looking at Inuyasha over her shoulder.

"Both" Inuyasha said simply

"No" Kagome replied and rubbed her ass agents him. Inuyasha stifled a moan. ( now girls please don't hate me for the way Kagome acts in this story but at her age I just thought she would be exploring her boundary's and Inuyasha just happens to be her "victim" as Koga put it so don't think I wont her to sound like a slut Because I DON"T!)

"If you do that again their will be consequences" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Besides I think you got the hang of the saw and you don't need me do you?" Inuyasha hoped she said no because with her this close he couldn't hold his demon blood for much longer.

"I never said I didn't need you" Inuyasha was shocked by her answer "but you can go if you won't" Kagome said at a whisper and Inuyasha lightly kissed her neck.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said as he let her go and went back to his sawing and Kagome her's.

After that nothing much happened except that near the end of the class Rin went to sit down on her stool and missed, she landed on the grown growling and cursing.

Lunch was after their Tec class and Inuyasha had to buy Kagome's because… she said so really…

They sat under the Sakura tree and started talking. Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap; a small eep escaped her lips as he placed her on his lap. Kagome leaned back against his chest and continued to eat her burger. Rin looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back.

"So Kagome what exactly did you do to Inuyasha through Tec?" Koga asked before Rin had the chance, Kagome swallowed the food in her mouth before she answered.

"I don't know what you mean" Kagome said innocently moving on Inuyasha's lap.

'She is treading on dangerous ground' Inuyasha thought

'Yes but your enjoying every minuet of it' the voice said (ill call him Chad no that's gay….. hm…. Inu smiles and nods)

'Your right…good logic' Inuyasha thought

'That's what I'm here for' Inu said

"Oh come on we know you did something" Sango put in

"I didn't do anything…….that he didn't disserve" Kagome said the last part lightly but Koga and Rin being Demons heard her loud and clear and so did Inuyasha.

"I didn't disserve that" Inuyasha protested

"Believe me you disserved dog" Kagome said

"Hay, no one deserved that torture" Inuyasha replied and the others laughed as they realized what she had done to him, and Kagome smiled and wiggled on Inuyasha's lap 'I just love to tease guys' Kagome thought as Inuyasha's arm snaked around her and pulled her hard against him so she was practically sitting on his pelvis.

'Sorry boy but I run this show' Kagome though as she looked up at Inuyasha

"Want to go for a walk?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and he nodded as Kagome got up.

Inuyasha stood and walked with her around the front of the school. Kagome was about to sit down on the hood of Inuyasha's car when he yanked her away into his arms.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha said and smiled down at her. They looked into each others eyes for a moment.

'I love being in his arms, this feels so right' Kagome thought looking into his golden orbs

'I don't won't to let her go, it feels so right' Inuyasha thought as she looped her arms around his neck and he moved his face closer to her's. As he got closer Kagome tilted her head back so he had easier access to her lips. Slowly there lips met, the kiss wasn't long but loving and soft nothing like Kagome thought his kisses would be like. (sorry girls but Hojo stole Kagome's first kiss from her, he may not of loved her but he didn't deny her kisses) to Inuyasha the kiss was just as he thought it would be, he smiled down at Kagome and she smiled back.

"Are we still going to the mall after school" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded

'What's with me, none of Hojo's kisses left me breathless… but his weren't tender and loving' Kagome thought, she sighed and rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha rested his chin on the top of her head with his arms around her waist. They heard a whistle not far away and looked over to see Maroku with a Perving look on his face

"Beat it Monk I'm busy" Inuyasha growled tightening his hold on Kagome

"I can see that" Maroku smiled and continued "Sango said to tell you Kagome that she was going to the library if you wonted to go with her"

"Well duty called" Kagome said smiling

"Hu I thought her name was…." Inuyasha started

"Don't start with me, my treat on your car still holds until you convince me other wise" Kagome threatened lightly

"Ok" Inuyasha said and kissed her lightly and let her go. Kagome was gone before Maroku spoke

"Well…"

"Well what?" Inuyasha snapped

"Ok...I was thinking since Miko is so great with cars maybe she can check our cars before the big race tomorrow and maybe show us a thing or two even" Maroku said

"Hm… that's not a bad idea Monk" Inuyasha said could just imagine Kagome Checking a tuning their cars before their races.

"Really?" Maroku asked rising an eyebrow

"Yea I'll ask her when we go to the mall later" Inuyasha told him

"Hay cool" Maroku said and turned to go back to were they had been sitting.

With Miko, Huntess, Youkai and wolf

Kagome come back to the Sakura tree her friends were sitting under and Sango stood.

"Are you gonna come" Sango asked

"Yea I will Huntess" Kagome said smiling and getting one in return.

"Um excuse me" A little voice said from behind Kagome. She turned to see the red head from the crowd from her earlier shouting match with Inuyasha.

"Hay" Kagome greeted and smiled

"Hay" the red head said "um I came to apologize for Tory's behavior earlier"

"Oh its ok you don't have to apologize for your friend" Kagome said

"Yeah I do…and he's not my friend I just know him" the boy said "I don't have many friends"

"Oh ok well. My names Kagome" She said as she offered her and he shook it.

"I'm Shippo" the boy said

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said as he let go off her hand "you wont to join us were on our way to the library"

"Sure I'll come…I was going their anyway" Shippo said just as Inuyasha and Maroku came around the corner. Noticing the girls were still there they smiled and walked over to them.

"you know you only got fifteen minutes left before lunch is over" Inuyasha said as he sat down on the grass.

"Ah stuff it" Kagome and Sango said together, flopped onto the grass and burst into a fig of giggles for their actions.

"Girls" Inuyasha mumbled and knew Kagome heard him because she stopped giggling

"Don't start that again pup" Kagome teased

"I am not a…" Inuyasha stopped when she smiled knowingly and he growled, knowing she was relating it to Sesshomaru's words, and looked away.

"Oh forget it" Inuyasha mumbled

"Wow girl you got skill I have never seen Dog not Deny he was a pup" Rin said with a giggled. Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha (with much difficulty I might add coz she's in a minni) and sat in front of him.

"You just have to know how to handle boys" Kagome said and stroked one of Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha growled, which sounded suspiciously like a purr, Kagome giggled.

"Nock it off Wench" Inuyasha said and immediately regretted it. Kagome flicked his ear

"AWWW" Inuyasha yelled

"Then don't call me that" Kagome barked almost demonically and Inuyasha leaned back away from her. Kagome shook her head to clear it.

'These aren't normal mood swings… but why did this start happening only after meeting Inuyasha' Kagome asked herself mentally

'Check your Miko books' a voice said (I proclaim ye Kag)

'What! My Miko books… but their all about demons' Kagome asked Kag

'I know but just look' Kag replied

'Ok' Kagome thought

"Ah Kagome?" Sango asked, Kagome shook her head again and looked at Sango

"You do know Inuyasha moved" Sango Continued, and she looked back at the spot Inuyasha had been sitting and like Sango said he was gone.

Kagome smiled as she saw him three branches up in the large Sakura tree.

"Oh I know" Kagome said springing off the ground and onto the branch a meter above her head (like Inuyasha does in the series) like Inuyasha did only moments ago. Kagome then jumped and swage off the branch between them and landed on a crouch on the branch Inuyasha was waiting on. Inuyasha smiled as she sat in front of him (he's sitting with one leg dangling off the branch and the other to his chest, bent)

"Why did you run from me?" Kagome asked

"Hell who wouldn't run you were angry and had a demonic look in your eyes" Inuyasha said with a smirk and Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him

"And what look would you rather see in my eyes?" Kagome said with mischief in her eyes

"That one" Inuyasha said snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked gently

"Mischief" Inuyasha stated lightly

"Good… that's my most common look" Kagome said and kissed him lightly. Kagome smiled and slipped from his arms and onto the branch below them.

"Hay" Inuyasha exclaimed and looked down at her. Inuyasha know had the other students' attention and his friends. Kagome turned and looked up at him smiling. Them she mouthed 'Come and get me' and turned and jumped from the tree and ran towards the school. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and yelled "you asked for it" and ran after her.

They ran down the hall, Kagome leading and Inuyasha right behind her.

After a minute Kagome slowed down and walked into a class with Inuyasha not far behind her.

When Inuyasha got into the classroom he realized what Kagome had done, he was standing in the doorway of his next class computer studies.

"You're going down Miko" Inuyasha said

"Not a very friendly pup are you?" Kagome said sitting at the back of the class in front of a computer.

"Not when some whacked out chick makes me five minutes early for my class" Inuyasha snapped

"Hmm remind me to take the sparkplug out of your car later" Kagome said coolly

"WHAT! Like hell you're going near my car" Inuyasha yelled as the other students came in. Kagome smiled

"Care to bet on that?" Kagome said calmly

"Yea I would" Inuyasha snapped

"Very well" Kagome stood with her hand rested on the desk "by the end of the day I will have stolen your spark plug from right under your nose" Kagome said

"Keh you won't even get the hood up without the alarm going off" Inuyasha challenged but Kagome just smirked and sat down again. After a moment the class took their seats and the teacher came in.

"Please take your seat Inuyasha" Mrs. Neko Said and Inuyasha took the last seat beside Kagome, Growling.

"Ok please turn on your computers, you can research something or get an e-mail. For this first class do what you won't as long as you learn something ok" Mrs. Neko explained as the computers buzzed to life. Sango and Rin were one row up and to the right; Shippo was with the girl Ayume and was two tables over and to the left. Maroku and Koga were in front of her and Inuyasha.

Kagome surfed the net and got herself a hotmail account, after 20 minutes Kagome asked for the hall pass to use the bathroom. It was granted and before she got up Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss. Unknown to Inuyasha that during the kiss Kagome took his keys from his front pocket. Kagome took the pass and left.

The kiss kept Inuyasha's suspicion down and he thought about the night to come with just him and Kagome, he smiled and continued to surf the net.

After two minutes Kagome re entered the room but didn't take her seat, instead she stood in front of the class and cleared her throat. Inuyasha looked up, as did everyone else. Kagome pulled the keys from her pocket and smiled.

"Missing something?" Kagome asked holding the keys out by their ring. Inuyasha patted the pocket he had his keys in and realized they were his she was holding. Inuyasha stood,

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled

"Ha proving my point" Kagome replied and pulled a sparkplug from behind her and smiled. It was Inuyasha's 6.20 Sparkplug from his Jag.

"Id like to see you start it know" Kagome said and Koga, Maroku and Rin all started laughing.

"You little bitch give it back!" Inuyasha yelled

"Keep talking like that pup and ill crush it" Kagome snapped and the class oo-ed

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha exclaimed "you are so dead"

"Come and get me" Kagome said and Inuyasha jumped from his seat and ran after Kagome as she ran from the room.

"Well their not coming back" Mr. Neko Said

Inuyasha soon found himself outside, at the front of the school and chasing Kagome. When he got close enough Inuyasha pounced on Kagome and she hit the grass with a light thud.

"Awe" Kagome breathed as she turned over to lie on her back and Inuyasha straddled her waist.

"I have hit the ground three times today… you're a bad influence" Kagome with mischiefess eyes.

"You have no idea" Inuyasha whispered and she smiled.

"Can you get off I have to put your sparkplug back" (there is no lemon's on school property so don't worry…..yet) Kagome said wiggling under him. Inuyasha stifled a moan as she moved beneath him. Kagome felt him stiffening, she smiled her mischiefess smile and bucked her hips. Inuyasha growled when he realized what she was doing. Inuyasha leaned down to her ear.

"Don't do that" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as she bucked again.

"Why" Kagome whispered, she gasped as Inuyasha started sucking on her earlobe. Inuyasha pulled back to whisper in her ear.

"Because I said so" then continued to suck on her earlobe, Kagome's hands found their way to Inuyasha's ears and started to massage them lightly. Inuyasha Purred loudly as he felt her hands on his ears and kissed her neck. Inuyasha ran light kisses down her neck, when he reached the bottom he sucked lightly on the flesh. Kagome moaned, and then Inuyasha pulled back to look into her eyes and leaned down to her. Kagome closed her eyes as his lips came closer to hers, when they were a cm away he stopped.

"Paybacks a bitch" Inuyasha whispered and pulled back. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled.

"Your right" Kagome said bucking her hips again" how does it feel"

"If this is payback then you can do it anytime" Inuyasha said with a cheeky smile

"Well I suggest you get off before your demon blood tries to take me on school property" Kagome said knowingly, Inuyasha growled once and got off her. Kagome smiled and sat up with her nee to her chest.

"Your lots of fun to tease you know" Kagome said, she stood up and went over to Inuyasha's car and opened the hood.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked walking to stand besides her looking under the hood as she worked.

"It's so easy to get you "exited"" Kagome air Quoted and smiled

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Kagome smiled and looked at him as she placed the sparkplug in its place.

"Kag…"Inuyasha asked

"Yea" she replied and moved slightly in his arms to get something

"You're really good with cars" Inuyasha said as she continued to move in his arms

"Thanks. My mums brother used to own a garage and I used to help and when he died he left it to me… but I can't open it until I'm 18" Kagome said

"Wow no wonder" Inuyasha said giving her a squeeze. "The Jags wont you to tune and check their cars before we go up against the Hell Raisers tomorrow night" Inuyasha continued, Kagome gasped and span in Inuyasha arms.

"Are you serious?" Kagome said exited and Inuyasha nodded

"Oh my gods I cant believe this" Kagome exclaimed

"Yea will you do it?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course I will" Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha returned the hug, after a moment Kagome pulled back and looked into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her lightly and Kagome returned the kiss happily.

The bell rang signifying the start of their brake and Inuyasha went to get Kagome a Snack as she finished putting his sparkplug back. Inuyasha was back in two minuets with all their friends and a big bag of hot chips from the cafeteria. When they got there the car was on and the hood was up with Kagome leaning over the engine her brow creased.

"Baby what's wrong" Inuyasha asked wrapping an arm around her waist as she stood up strait.

"Can't you hear it?" Kagome asked as he handed her the chips

"Hear what?" Inuyasha asked and put a chip in his mouth "Aww hwat" Kagome giggled

"Your speed caps been cracked" Kagome giggled at the look he gave her.

"Meaning?" Inuyasha said

"If your doing a down hill run you could overload the engine and burn out" Kagome said in a concerned voice

"Ok so I need a replacement?" Inuyasha asked Kagome nodded

"we can get it today and I'll install it tomorrow ok" Inuyasha nodded so she turned to Koga and Maroku "Inuyasha said you boys need my help so Koga I suggest we loosen the suspension on your rear tires to help hit the corners" Koga nodded "and Maroku you need Nitro for your Downhill" Maroku nodded too.

Sango and Rin were sitting not far away on the grass eating hot chips too watching the boys take orders from Kagome.

"She is so good for Inuyasha" Rin commented

"What do you mean?" Sango asked curiously

"She is just the kind of person to keep him in line" Rin said with a giggle.

Kagome and Inuyasha had finished their bag of chips and were sitting on the hood of Inuyasha's car talking when the bell rang.

"I'm really starting to hate that bell" Kagome said as Inuyasha moved her off his lap so he could get up, Inuyasha laughed as they headed to the gym.

They arrived at the gym to Inuyasha's annoyance... on time. They were going to be late but halfway down the hall Kagome pinched Inuyasha's cheek and ran down the hall so he chased her and causing Inuyasha to be on time. Kagome turned to Inuyasha as they entered the gym

"You're so cute when you're annoyed" Kagome giggled

"Then I must be friggen adorable when I'm around you" Inuyasha Joked, Kagome kissed him lightly and smiled

"You are" Kagome said, and then she turned and ran towards the girls locker room leaving a stunned Hanyou in her wake.

"Inuyasha are you on time again" Koga asked as he came through the door, Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked at his friends.

"Yea she did it again. I have be on time if not early for all my classes because of her" Inuyasha said irritated

"Man that chick is good" Koga said

"I know" Inuyasha said and smiled. Koga and Maroku exchanged a look.

"Man you got it bad" Maroku said

"I know. What do I do I've never felt this way about anyone…but she's constantly teasing and torturing me" Inuyasha said with an annoyed noise.

"What do you mean by Teasing and torturing you" Koga asked

"she rubs up against me, wriggles when she sits on my lap and giggles at the outcome, she even said she thought it was fun to get me "Excited" never has someone had such power over me and now that its happened it's a fifteen year old school girl" Inuyasha sighed

"Whow back up you mean she knows she does this to you" Koga said

"Ya and she said it was fun" Inuyasha agreed

"Wow Yash. Out of all the chicks in the school you had to pick her" Maroku said slyly

"I think she picked me" Inuyasha said and heard someone running towards him. He turned to see Kagome in what looked to be a one piece bathing suit and a Baggie white jumper. Kagome stopped about a foot away and span in an elegant circle.

"What do you think guys?" Kagome asked

"Cool" Koga said

"You look great" Maroku put in. Silents from Inuyasha, Kagome looked at him and smiled her mischiefess smile.

"And what do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and stepped into his arms and looped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha looked down at her for a moment then wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled.

"You're beautiful" Inuyasha said lightly and Kagome smiled. Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her but she buried her face in his chest and he heard her giggle. Kagome looked up at him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"So are you" she whispered

"What was that?" Inuyasha said tickling her

"I said your hansom" Kagome giggled

"What… I didn't hear you" Inuyasha said continuing to tickle her.

"I said your hot" Kagome almost yelled

"Thank you" Inuyasha said as he stopped tickling her.

"But not as hot as Sesshomaru" Kagome said slipping from his arms and running back to Sango and Rin laughing.

"See what I mean" Inuyasha said turning to Koga and Miroku.

"Did she just say Sesshomaru was hot?" Miroku Asked stunned and Koga nodded

"I think she Just say that to piss me off" Inuyasha said as he watched the girls Giggling and looking Back at Inuyasha

"OH shit… she told them what she did" Inuyasha said loudly and Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha with a Mischief's smile

"Damit why did I have to tell her I liked that smile" Inuyasha mumbled

"What smile?" Miroku asked

"Her Mischiefess smile" Inuyasha said watching her

"Who wouldn't its really cute" Koga said trying to make him feel better but pissed him off instead.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha yelled

"Don't be I Dick I was trying to make you feel better" Koga snapped loudly

"Sorry my temper is just short when it comes to her" Inuyasha mumbled

"Yea were noticed… you protect her as if she was your mate and you only met her yesterday" Miroku said knowingly

"Miko always used that tone please can _you_ not" Inuyasha said

"Sorry mate but its true" Koga said

"I know" Inuyasha replied

PE only lasted a hour and nothing much happened. Inuyasha kept a close eye on Kagome especially when they redhead kid was talking to her.

"Inuyasha Class is finished" Koga said shaking his shoulder

"Oh ok" Inuyasha said as the girls went into the changing room and they went the theirs.

After changing into the close they wore to school the boys waited for the girls outside the gym door.

"Hay guys" Kagome, Sango and Rin said at the same time then giggled.

"Hay girls" Koga and Miroku said

"Hay babe" Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome into his arms her back to his chest.

"Hay pup" Kagome said and smiled up at him.

"I am no pup Babe" Inuyasha said lightly

"Yes you are and that only proves it" Kagome said knowingly

"If I'm a pup then you're a Kitten" Inuyasha said moving to kiss her

"Meow" Kagome said just before they kissed and she wrapped her left arm around his neck to deeper the kiss. Inuyasha ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry which she granted; Inuyasha explored her mouth savoring her taste. Then someone cleared their throat and Inuyasha went to pull away but Kagome bit his lower lip lightly to stop him. After a moment she let him go and he looked at Miroku who had interrupted him.

"We can go to the mall now…before it closes" Miroku said in a smartass tone.

"You girls won't to come" Inuyasha asked Sango and Rin choosing to ignore Miroku

"Sure" Sango said Happily (Just so you girls Got the Goss Sango is crushing on Miroku because she loves his rep and Thinks he's a total Hotty, now Koga And Rin have a love hate relationship, their best friends and hang out a lot but are constantly bickering teasing not like Kagome and Playing jokes on each other like for instants stealing sparkplugs Giggles ok back to the story)

"Cool" Kagome said "to the jagmobile" Everyone started laughing

"You're a clown" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear

"Am I a cute clown" Kagome asked

"Yes" Inuyasha said kissing her neck and Kagome giggled

"Good" Kagome replied at a whisper as Inuyasha started to suck on her earlobe.

"Hay guys' nock it off we have to get going" Miroku said, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck one last time and pulled away.

"Fine" Inuyasha said starting to walk with an arm around Kagome's waist.

**_When they got to the mall_**

"Hay Rin lets go to the clothes shops while the others get what they need" Sango Suggested

"Sure" Rin said and they linked arms and walked of Saying 'Bye' to they others.

"Ok were do we head Miko?" Koga asked Turning to Kagome who smiled

"To get my Deck then to get the shit for your cars" Kagome said as they went to the skateboard shop were Kagome Picked out a Board with a Blue flame on the underside with WildFire (My nickname) on the bottom in red flames.

"Love the Deck" Inuyasha commented

"Me to… thanks for buying it for me but you didn't have to" Kagome said

"Oh I'm loaded I can spare it" Inuyasha said smiling and putting an arm around her waist. Suddenly a Group of reporters ran up to Inuyasha and started asking him Questions. Inuyasha didn't seem at all put off by this he only tightened his hold on Kagome, she assumed this happened a lot. Cameras continually snapping shots.

"Inuyasha How dose it feel to be left half of your fathers Mega Million dollar biasness" the first Reporter asked

"Ok I guess" Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Are you upset at all by the Fact that Sesshomaru has full rain on it for three more months till your 18th birthday" The second reporter asked

"I would rather not have a share of my father's biasness but Sesshomaru said it was my father's wishes to have us run the company side by side so I will do just that" Inuyasha explained

"How does it feel to have all of Japan know you as the leader of the jags rather then a millionaire's son" The Third reporter asked

"I prefer people to like me for my skills and personality rather then my money" Inuyasha said and heard Kagome giggle "What?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"Sorry Puppy but you don't really have a sparkling personality" Kagome said teasing him with the nickname

"Oh really…then how did I get you?" Inuyasha asked and pulled her into his embrace.

"Luck" Kagome said with a shrug

"Luck hay" Inuyasha asked

"Or maybe the ears" Kagome said Caressing one, Inuyasha purred lightly and she gently started to stroke it. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her lightly in a three second kiss.

After pulling away Inuyasha turned back to the reporters.

"We have a race to shop for and my Dear WildFire must be present so excuse me" Inuyasha said as he walked from the ring of reporters and headed to were Maroku and Koga were sitting, waiting very impatiently.

At Sparkys (The car shop)

When Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga and Miroku walked into the car shop the Person behind the counter Grinned and walked out to Inuyasha and the others. Koga and Miroku went looking for the items they needed and Kagome was a little way behind Inuyasha looking at car equipment.

"Master Inuyasha" The Young man said

"Hay Sparky how are ya?" Inuyasha said, Sparky was a tall boy of 19 with broad shoulders and Hansom face, with Aqua eyes and Red hair.

"I'm good mate….wow who's the babe" Sparkys eyes fell on Kagome as she looked at the shelves and she looked their way.

"She is my Date" Inuyasha said and the young man's jaw dropped

"How did you get the fox?" Sparky questioned as Kagome decided to stand beside Inuyasha and he put his arm around her waist.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you, pup?" Kagome Asked

"Wow little lady Inuyasha is no pup!" Sparky said and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with Mischief Playing in her eyes.

"Forget it Sparky you can't win and Kami knows I've tried" Inuyasha said watching Kagome smile

"What you're giving up?" Sparky asked loudly

"If you had to endure a day with her sitting on your lap you would two" Inuyasha said and pointed to Kagome "And you can't even sit still for more than three seconds" Inuyasha growled and she reached for his ears and held one in each hand.

"I'm sorry, I was just having fun but you can't say you didn't like me rubbing against you" Kagome said as she put her forehead to his.

"And you expect me to forgive you?" Inuyasha asked

"You don't have to" Kagome stated and kissed him lightly.

"Yo Miko what cap does Yash need?" Koga asked loudly from over the store

"Why asked the chick?" Sparky asked

"186 they give the cleanest run" Kagome said back loudly

"Sorry we don't stoke that" Sparky said, Kagome frowned

"And why the hell not?" Kagome asked

"No one uses them" Sparky said irritated that this chick was so pissed

"Puppy does" Kagome yelled and pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Inuyasha who was waiting patiently for her to stop yelling.

"So?" Sparky snapped

"Koga drop it I have a 186 cap a my car garage" Kagome yelled to Koga

"K Miko" Koga said coming to stand beside Inuyasha and wait.

"Miroku do you use Red or blue nitro" Kagome turned to Miroku who had just joined the boys

"Blue" Maroku said nervously

"Good that's at my Garage to" Kagome said sweetly trying to calm his nerves

"Congratulations Sparky you just lost 300 dollars of serves because of one little girl" Kagome said with a smirk

"Who are you?" Sparky asked confuses

"Kagome Higirashi" She said simply

"Wait you mean to tell me you own 'The Boss' Car garage?" Sparky asked in awe and Kagome nodded with a smirk.

"Tat ta spark plug" Kagome said as she left the store and Koga and Maroku followed.

"Told you, you can't win" Inuyasha chuckled

"Yea but I didn't think you were serious" Sparky said

"Yea not bad for a 15 year old" Inuyasha laughed and Sparkys mouth dropped

"Fifteen?" Sparky questioned

"Yup" Inuyasha said

"Pup hurry up, the threat to you car still holds" Kagome yelled

"Ah shit" Inuyasha exclaimed

"She threatens your car…she wouldn't get your hood up without the alarm going off" Sparky said knowingly

"She has her ways" Inuyasha said as he patted the pocket with his keys in it and found them gone.

"Oh fuck she did it again, I got to go" Inuyasha said running from the shop. Koga and Miroku laughed as they saw him running with his demon speed to catch them.

"Were she?" Inuyasha asked

"Who is she with more like it" Koga said and pointed to Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's car talking to Hiten.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome looked over at them

"Hay Puppy come here" Kagome called to Inuyasha and he came over fuming.

"Oh hay Inuyasha" Hiten said in a sarcastic tone and the boys giving each other death glare

"Yash you didn't tell me fluffy has such cute friends" Kagome said and both boys looked at her.

"Fluffy?" They questioned together

"Yea coz of his fluffy tail" Kagome giggled at the look they gave her.

"Speak of the devil" Koga said coming to stand beside them as Sesshomaru's F6 pulled beside Inuyasha's car. Sesshomaru stepped out

"Hey fluffy" Kagome giggled and the guys gasped. Sesshomaru growled 'Hu she is not afraid, curious' Sesshomaru thought and turned to Hinten.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at the pass" Sesshomaru said ignoring the Inu group.

"I was but I had to meet Munten here and this chick started talking to me and them Inuyasha turned up yelling" Hinten said with a smile at Kagome of which she returned warmly.

"Kagome can I have my keys please" Inuyasha said lightly

"Hush puppy" Kagome ordered lightly and Sesshomaru chuckled

"Your women has your keys" Sesshomaru said smirking

"She stole them" Inuyasha mopped

"I have a name you ass" Kagome yelled as she stood in front of Sesshomaru screaming in his face.

"Kagome!" the Inu gang yelled and Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the pissed off Sesshomaru.

"Keep your wench under control little brother" Sesshomaru snared

"Ha wrong again the names Kagome" Kagome Snared in return. In seconds Sesshomaru had her by the thought and she was suspended three feet in the air.

"Watch your tough, wench" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Kagome" she growled and suddenly Kagome's aura was that of a demon and a powerful one too. Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs, she looked up and smirked. Her eyes were blood red and she had a silver tear drop on her forehead. Sesshomaru dropped her suddenly and she landed on her knees on the ground. They heard her chuckle and she stood.

"What a mistake to make me angry" Kagome said in a demonic voice and a smirk thought to marry Inuyasha's face. Kagome's Claws glowed silver with scorpion poison and she lunged forward. Sesshomaru dogged.

"I thought she was human" Sesshomaru said as he dogged again. Suddenly a golden whip appeared between her index and middle finger and she caught Sesshomaru off guard and he fell to the ground.

"Do not cross me again" Kagome stated standing over him, and with that she was gone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her and ran to catch her.

Ha ha cliffy.

Im already writing the next one


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang **_

It took twenty minutes to find Kagome and she was human again and hiding behind a bush by a large park.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said and fell to his knees in front of her. Pulling her into his embrace she sobbed into his chest.

"Inuyasha what happened (sob) all I remember is Sesshomaru holding me by my neck and my blood burning and then I blacked out" Kagome said sobbing harder

'That's the sensation I gat when I turn demon… no it can't be… she's human and a powerful Miko, besides if she was a Hanyou she would remember…right' Inuyasha argued with himself as he held Kagome.

"Kagome, you were youkai and got into a battle with Sesshomaru. Sessh said you had unbelievable powerful for a demon and you mimicked his poison claws and electric whip, but yours were silver and gold. Kagome your Miko energy was swirling around your demon aura as if to protect it but conceal it. Do you know why that is?" Inuyasha explained lightly. Kagome shook her head.

"Ok" Inuyasha said crossing his legs and pulling her on to his lap. Kagome lay across his legs and cuddled to his chest.

After a few minutes of cuddling Kagome drifted into sleep. Inuyasha could hear a car parking not far away and knew it was Koga and Miroku. Koga could smell Inuyasha and Kagome so he walked over to the bush and looked behind it to see Inuyasha with Kagome asleep on his lap and glaring at him just daring him to speak too loudly. Koga snickered.

"Is she ok" Koga asked at a whispered, Inuyasha nodded and looked down at Kagome.

Rin and Sango ran over to him and fell to their knees beside him.

"Is she ok" Rin and Sango said together and Koga and Inuyasha both nodded as Miroku walked up behind Koga and smiled.

"Im glad you found her" Miroku whispered as he sat by Inuyasha too and Koga joined them. They watched her silently for a few minutes.

"What happened to her?" Koga asked. Inuyasha shrugged

"We should get her home" Inuyasha said

"Oh you can't" Sango piped up

"Why" everybody asked

"Am I the only one who watches the news?" Sango said and everyone nodded

"Mrs. Higirashi went out of town on Business and her children are staying with friends" Sango continued in an all knowing voice.

"Who is she staying with?" Inuyasha asked

"Well she said she wanted to stay with you for a few days and then come to my house" Sango whispered happily. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. Rin and Sango squealed and hugged her and immediately bombarded her with 'are you alright's' and

what happened's'

"I'll tell you guys later ok, Kagome, Sango said you wanted to stay with me for a few days do you want to go back to the manner" Inuyasha directed at his friends then Kagome. Kagome nodded and got off his lap.

"Hay I give you a ride back to the mall" Koga said as he stood

"Na we'll see you at the house, were not that far from the mall" Inuyasha said as he started to walk off with Kagome beside him.

"Uh Inuyasha I'd watch out if I were you, Sesshomaru is still there with Hinten and he's pissed off" Miroku said and stood as well.

"Oh well Ill be careful" Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up bridal stile and ran off.

"Man he's as stubborn as Sesshomaru" Koga said and Miroku smiled

"You don't expect him to change do you?" Miroku said

"We should head to the manner" Rin Informed

"Sango my dear will you ride to the manner with me" Miroku said in a charming way and took her hand and gave in a light kiss. Sango blushed and nodded and followed him to his purple jag.

"Shit now Im stuck with you" Koga said jokingly as he looked at Rin and she smiled.

"Yup" she said and walked over to his car.

"Ok but you can't touch anything" Koga said and they got in and both jags headed to the manner.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the mall to find the parking lot empty of people, Kagome smiled and walked over to the car. She unlocked it and got into the passenger side. Inuyasha smirked remembering she still had his keys and got into the car too. He held out his hand to her wait for the keys, she put them in his hand and he started the car. They were silent on the way back and Kagome fell to sleep.

When they arrived at the manner Inuyasha picked the sleeping Kagome up into his arms and carried her into the house and up the stairs into his room. He laid her on his bed in the middle of the room and the bed head on the right wall, and pulled the blankets up to her chest. He smiled as Kagome snuggled into his blanket. Kagome sighed and he turned and left the room.

He found his friend in the closes games room.

"Inuyasha!" They all exclaimed together

"AWW" Inuyasha said as he clutched his head

"Tell us what happened to Kagome" They exclaimed again

"Hello Dog ears" Inuyasha Said Pointing to his ears

"Hello, now tell us" Sango said getting impatient. So Inuyasha explained everything and all his suspicions. It was well past 10 when they finished talking and his friends left for home. Inuyasha slowly walked to his room, planning on just flopping onto his bed and falling asleep. That is until he entered his room and saw Kagome lying on his bed sleeping. Inuyasha smirked and walked over to the bed. He smiled 'how did I get so lucky as to have you' Inuyasha thought as he looked her up and down 'too bad she's only fifteen'(PERVERTED!) Inuyasha sighed and changed into his PJ's before crawling into the bed behind Kagome, so they were both facing the door. Inuyasha sighed as he held Kagome close.

"I missed you" Kagome whispered

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome chuckled lightly

"No I have been awake for a little while now and decided to wait for you to come back" Kagome said with a yawn

"Well that's good" Inuyasha said as he kissed her neck in butterfly kisses.

"You are way better than Hojo" Kagome said

"He really must be a baka to have let you go" Inuyasha said and gave her a squeeze

"Inuyasha I need to tell you something" Kagome said in a shaky voice

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped kissing her neck.

"When I was with Hojo he was rutting with one of my best friends" Kagome said sadly

"What, you're kidding?" Inuyasha asked

"No and that's not the half of it. When I broke up with him he was really mad, a few days after I dumped him he came to my house saying he still loved me and he dumped my friend for me. When I refused to take him back he…. He … raped me" Kagome sobbed

"Oh Kagome" Inuyasha said turning her to face him "I'm so sorry" He kissed her forehead softly. Kagome whimpered "I will never hurt you" Inuyasha whispered and Kissed her lightly on the lips. Even know she was upset she returned his kiss with passion. Inuyasha ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth to him. He continued to run his tongue over her lips rather then enter her mouth. Kagome whimpered so he slid his tongue into her mouth and over hers. Kagome moaned as a shiver of pleasure ran through her body. Kagome rapped her arms around his neck and rolled on top of him, Inuyasha looked up at her shocked, but she just smirked. He smiled a lust full smile and she leaned down to him again.

"In two days I love you more than any being on earth" Inuyasha said as she got closer

"I love you too" Kagome said and they kissed. Inuyasha flipped over so he was on top of her now, without breaking the kiss. Kagome Smiled as she bucked her hips and heard him growl. Inuyasha felt her smile and Inuyasha pulled back from her lips. He smirked as she whimpered.

"Do you like that baby" Inuyasha asked in a cocky tone

"Don't flatter yourself" Kagome said grabbing his collar and pulling him back down to her. After kissing her for a moment he pulled back again, but this time he started to kiss down her neck. Kagome moaned loudly and arched her back pushing her breast against his chest. Inuyasha used this advantage to slip his hands under her top and massage her breasts. Kagome moaned loudly and he started sucking on her neck, giving her immense pleasure without getting to interment. They continued their fore play without going any further.

"I love you" Kagome said as she laid between his legs his head leaning on his chest.

"I love you too….my Kagome" Kagome smiled as she drifted into sleep. Inuyasha thought about how far she let him take her

'Two days and I love her more than I ever loved Kikyo' and with that thought he fell to sleep

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled as he swung his little brother's bedroom door open jolting the pair awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha yelled back as Kagome scrambled to sit up as Sesshomaru stormed towards the bed.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sesshomaru yelled as he threw the 'Tokyo times' onto the bed before the two teen. On the front of the papers was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing at the mall.

Inuyasha gulped as he read the writing below the picture

**_Does Inuyasha, mega millionaire and jag leader, have the hots for a fifteen year old?_**

Inuyasha reluctantly looked up at his older brother.

"I can explain" Inuyasha said nervously

"I bloody well hope so, a fucking fifteen year old Inuyasha! I tout you better than that. What would mother and father think" Sesshomaru yelled dangerously

"How the fuck would I know I never knew them" Inuyasha snapped

"Its not my bloody fault for their career chose" Sesshomaru snapped and Inuyasha downcast his eyes. Kagome sat as an uneasy silent descended on them. Then Kagome had a thought 'Silver mane? Gold eyes?' she gasped and looked between the boys. Yes they were splitting images of their….father.

"Inutaishou" Kagome said and both boys looked at her

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked in a forced calm voice

"Inutaishou, your father, you look just like him, both of you" Kagome said and smiled. Inuyasha's head whipped around to look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed

"How do you know of him?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed

"At a young age I did some jobs in his line of work" Kagome said smiling

"What age?" The Inu youkai asked interested

"9 to 13" Kagome said

"WHAT my father would never hire a 9 year old" Sesshomaru said loudly

"You didn't see me as a nine year old" Kagome said with a wink "I was the best in the biz and never left an assassination go unfulfilled. But don't tell anyone" Kagome giggled

"You knew my dad" Inuyasha said quickly and Kagome nodded

"He was my best friend….I wasn't that popular at my American school" Kagome said

"I can see why" Sesshomaru said in an icy tone "Inuyasha get ready for school we will talk later" Sesshomaru said and turned to leave

"See ya at the race" Kagome said in a bubbly voice

"Yes Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as he looked down. Sesshomaru left the room and Kagome turned to look at her hanyou.

"Are you ok puppy" Kagome asked and he nodded

"Well I'm not" Kagome said with a pout and Inuyasha's head sprang up

"Can you make me feel better" Kagome asked

"How?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow

"Cuddles and kisses always make me feel better" Kagome said and Inuyasha smirked

"Oh really" Inuyasha said crawling over to her. Kagome nodded as he pushed her back to the bed, 'I knew it would work'. Inuyasha positioned himself on top of her and kissed her neck, Kagome moaned

"Feeling any better?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to smirk

"No" She moaned and he chuckled

"INUYASHA" Rin yelled as she walked toward his room. Inuyasha groaned as Rin slammed the door open to see her cousin lying on top of her best friend.

"INUYASHA you stupid Shit, if you don't get up right now we will be late for school" Rin snapped loudly, Inuyasha laid his head on its side and laid it on Kagome's chest. Kagome started to blush.

"So" he asked with a smirk

"SO leave the pore girl alone and get up" Rin snapped

"Someone's PMSing" Inuyasha said as he got off of Kagome and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Happy" Inuyasha shot at Rin as he walked to his bathroom

"Very" Rin said happily "come on Kagome you can borrow some of my clothes" She told Kagome and lead her from the room. Kagome showered in Rin's Bathroom and put on a yellow pair of short shorts and a light blue t-shit that said 'Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' in Blood red, it was kind of snug across her chest but she didn't mind. 'At very least Inuyasha will like it'.

Kagome followed Rin down the stairs to the dinning room were Inuyasha was sitting at the head of the table with downcast eyes. Kagome snuck up behind him and noticed he still hadn't noticed her so she flopped down on his lap.

"Oh Kagome" Inuyasha said after he got over the shock. Kagome gave him a strange look.

"Are you ok yash?" Kagome asked as she leaned on his chest

"No" Inuyasha said lightly

"Why not" Rin asked

"Three things, Sesshomaru, newspaper, 15" Inuyasha said as he put his arms around Kagome.

"Oh so you and Kagome are on the front page of the news paper and they mentioned Kaggy was 15 and Sesshomaru saw it and now he's pissed. Got cha" Rin said in one breath.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked shocked

"I know sess and yash. Besides this always happens to them when yashi bear gets a new girlfriend. You're the youngest one yet" Rin explain as she sat down and rang the bell on the table for service.

"Yes" A servant asked with a bow "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast" Rin and Inuyasha said together and the servant wrote it down.

"And you madam?" The servant asked

"Oh just toast and vegemite" Kagome said. The servant left to get their orders, Kagome started to move around on Inuyasha's lap trying to get comfortable. Inuyasha growled

"Be careful what you do my dear or there will be consequence" Inuyasha hissed in her ear

"And what if I wont the consequences" Kagome whispered again

"Then all you had to do is ask" Inuyasha said kissing her neck.

"Oh please, can you stop. People like you two shouldn't be together, your way to open. I'm gonna barf" Rin said jokingly

"Sorry Rin" Kagome said and tried to get up

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha said as he pulled her back to his lap. After a minute of silent and Kisses the food arrived. Kagome once again thought it best to sit on her chair but once again Inuyasha didn't. So they ate breakfast and left in their cars, Kagome and Inuyasha in his jag and Rin in her 4.36.

When they got to the school Kagome got out of the car and stretched, her shirt riding up in the process showing of her belly. Inuyasha came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"You are so hot" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"So are you" Kagome said leaning back on his chest.

"Kagome!" A 17 year old boy yelled.

"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Why did mum let you have a two day break before you had to come to school?" Kagome whined

"Coz I was sick" Souta said

"Oh right" Kagome said not believing his lie to his mum

"What are you wearing I thought mum threw out all you short shorts" Souta said looking at her outfit.

"She did this is my friend Rin's clothing" Kagome explained

"So that's who you're staying with?" Souta asked

"No I'm staying with my boyfriend, Rin's his cosine" Kagome explained

"Ha trust you to have a boyfriend in two days" Souta laughed.

"Ill introduced you" Kagome said and looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha talking to monk and wolf, Inuyasha looked rather upset.

"Come on" Kagome said grabbing her big brother hand and dragged him along.

"Hay Miko" Miroku and Koga said

"New friend?" Koga asked with a glance at Souta

"Guys this is my brother Souta" Kagome said and the boys all nodded

"Souta, this is Miroku and Koga" Kagome said as she motion to each of them "And Inuyasha my boyfriend" Kagome said smiling

"Two days…honestly that's a new record" Souta said "Dame you broke my record"

"Nea" Kagome said and stuck her tongue out.

"Careful or your face will freeze that way" Souta joked

"Oh bull" Kagome snapped

"Wow bad attitude already showing its face hay sis" Souta teased and Kagome growled. Souta frowned 'That's not good' He thought

"Babe you need to chill out" Inuyasha said as he hugged her from behind. Kagome immediately relaxed in his hold. Souta was shocked to say the least 'why is she so relaxed all of a sudden?' Souta thought.

"So Inuyasha you're the leader of the jags?" Souta asked

"Mm hm" Inuyasha said as he rested his head on her shoulder

"Well hello who is this" Rin asked as she joined the group. Kagome laughed

"This is Souta, Souta this is Rin" Kagome said

"So you gave my sister the short shorts?" Souta asked and Rin nodded

"I like them" Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers over the rim of the shorts. Kagome slapped his hand

"Not while my brothers here" Kagome scolded lightly

"Kagome have you seen the papers" Sango said Holding the papers as she joined the group.

"I know I haven't" Souta said and took the paper from Sango.

"Who are you" Sango asked as Souta's face went stern and Kagome gulped.

"Just hope mum doesn't see this" Souta said in a forced calm voice and gave the paper back to Sango. Kagome got more scared of Souta when he was calm like this rather than when he yelled. She could at least yell back when he yelled.

"You won't tell her will you?" Kagome begged

"I wont tell her. I have to go 'the seven deadly sins' are here" Souta said with a wink and Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Your kidding 'the sins' are here" Kagome said and Souta nodded

"Keep your distance for a few days" And with that Souta walked off.

"What's 'the seven deadly sins' Kagome?" Rin asked as she watched Souta's retreating form

"Sorry I am sworn to secrecy" Kagome said with a salute.

"Goof ball" Inuyasha said as everyone laughed.

"Yea but I'm so loveable" Kagome said

"Year right" A deep voice said behind the group. They all span around and Kagome squealed

"Tory!" Kagome exclaimed and threw herself at the 18 year old.

"Hay Kagome" The Guy called Tory chuckled

"I haven't seen you in ages" Kagome squealed attracting attention from the other student.

"Since you quit you after school job" Tory joked and Inuyasha stiffened 'her job as a young assassin' Inuyasha thought

"The rest of the gangs here too" Tory said

"Souta told me" Kagome said letting go of Tory. If he hadn't been a demon than he wood is mince meat by now.

"Well keep…"

"Your distance" Kagome finished "I may be the youngest in the gang but I can take care of myself" Kagome continued irritated

"Ok Kagome I know when I can't win…very little people can win against you" Tory mumbled

"Dam straight" Kagome said puffing out her chest

"I beg to differ" A sweet female voice said from the crowd and stepped into view.

"Bonnie!" Kagome squealed and ran and hugged her. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow.

"OMG Bonnie I so missed you" Kagome said holding the demoness in a tight hug

"Missed you too Kaggy" Bonnie said

"Kagome" another female voice said and a girl that looked just like Bonnie with brown hair and opal eyes, Kagome Squealed and hugged her other friend.

"Itheta, oh I missed you" Kagome said

"YOU DARE DISOBAY MY ORDERS" Souta yelled in a booming voice and they all sleeked back as he came through the crowd.

"An order is an order, I told you to stay away lie low for a few days but no you break my orders" Souta said loudly

"Sorry chief" the Three girls and Tory said together.

"Inuyasha get my sister to class" Souta snapped and Inuyasha nodded and walked over to Kagome who was now glaring at Souta.

"Come on babe" Inuyasha said lightly and Bonnie and Itheta gasped

"Wow you got a hottie" They said together in a twin like way, Kagome giggled feeling better already.

"Yea my dear little Puppy" she said stroking one of his ears. The twins squealed

"Puppy ears" They said together

"God damit girls control yourself your professionals" Souta snapped

"Oh but their so cute" all the girls whined making Inuyasha blush,

"You're lucky Kagome you can at least touch 'em" they said in a very Kagome like way. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha blushed deeper. Someone was pushing through the crowd, and Kikyo stepped out.

"I knew it was her, you stupid ass she's a fifteen year old" Kikyo snapped

"Her last boyfriend was 18" Tory spoke up and received a glare promising a slow and painful death from Kagome, Tory gulped and laughed nervously.

"And look were It got her" Souta snapped and Kagome downcast her eyes. Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace.

"I would never do that to you, you're the only one for me" Inuyasha whispered

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said lightly as she leaned on his chest.

"Get to class Kagome, It will be my ass if your late" Souta said

"Ill change my Grades later if it makes you feel better" Kagome said and Souta scowled.

"Don't even start or you can kiss you paycheck goodbye" Souta snapped and Kagome sighed

"Hai Chief I'm going" Kagome said and walked off pulling Inuyasha behind her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they sat at their desk. Kagome had downcast eyes

"Yes" She asked

"You know I would never hurt you, I would rather die than rape you" Inuyasha said pulling her to sit on his lap. Kagome sighed

"I know, but my brother doesn't" Kagome said not noticing someone walking over to her

"Hay MC" The guy with snowy blond hair and a topaz eyes said. She looked up

"JT" Kagome said and smiled

"MC?" Inuyasha asked

"Manic criminal" JT said

"Suits you" Inuyasha said and kissed her neck, JT had a smile on his face

"So you got a new fella" JT said in a very American way making Kagome giggle

"I forgot how strong you accent is" Kagome giggled and JT got really close to her face and stared at her suspiciously

"Why are yo so happi" JT asked and she laughed at his look. Then he heard growling coming from the boy she was sitting on, warning him to back off. So JT moved his face from Kagome's and the growling stopped, JT smirked.

"So who's the seat" JT asked and Inuyasha growled

"Oh JT this is my boyfriend Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling and Inuyasha gave her a squeeze.

"Comfy" JT asked in a perverted way and Kagome blushed.

"JT" came a cold voice from the door. They turned to see a very angry Souta, Kagome sighed

"Why cant assassins obey the rules" Souta sighed also

"What rules?" JT asked confused

"Didn't Maka tell you?" Souta asked

"That stupid jerk hasn't spoken to me all morning" JT said

"I should of Known, you are to stay away from Kagome till tomorrow" Souta said as he took his set beside Kagome's empty desk. Souta glared at Kagome who crossed her arms.

"I can do what I wont Souta" Kagome snapped and Inuyasha Kissed her neck, she immediately relaxed. Inuyasha kissed her neck again, sucking lightly. Bonnie and Itheta came in at that moment to see Kagome sitting on Inuyasha lap with her eyes closed while he kissed her neck. Bonnie and Itheta turned to each other and did the cat claw and a loud Meow. (Their cat demoness's) Kagome's eyes shot open to see her friends watching her and Inuyasha. She gulped nervously and Inuyasha nuzzled her hair and she giggled. The other students entered the room to see a room full of punks. Souta was wearing a spiked dog collar and dark jeans and a Black tee with chains on his Pants. JT was wearing pretty much the same but with a Blue beanie over most of his blond hair. The twins wore a Black Cargo pants and low tank tops chains hung from their pants and spiked dog collars. Maka Had silver hair and garnet eyes wore the same as the other boys. Kind of like a dress code for the seven deadly sins.

"Oh no I not in uniform" Kagome squealed and jumped up.

"Chill MC I brought it" Bonnie said

"Thanks Double S" Kagome said and sat back on Inuyasha's lap

"Double S?" Inuyasha asked

"Six shooter Is Bonnie's Nick name coz the six shooter is her specialty" Kagome introduced and Bonnie bowed "Her twin Itheta is known as TB or T bomb coz she just loves the TNT" Kagome giggled and continued her whispered introduction.

"Tory is SA or Shadow after because of his Black hair and Diamond eyes" Kagome said as Tory smiled at the girls Giggling and blushing. "JT is only known by his nickname now. JT stands For Jump turbine he can sort any security system and loves the Electricity thing" Kagome Giggled as she looked over at JT standing by the Window leaning on the wall with his dark glasses on and Giggling girls standing around him, he smirked and they all blushed and giggled. "Souta is known as chief because Inutaishou left him the tainted half of his business" Kagome smiled at her brother "Maka's Silver hair and Garnet eyes earned him the name Moon tear; He is a Sward and Gun fighter like me, (sigh) I miss my cat suit" Kagome finished.

"Just thinking about you in a leather cat suit turns me on" Inuyasha whispered as he nipped at her ear sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Take your seats class" The teacher said as he entered. The seven deadly sins surrounded her desk that still had so one in it.

"Inuyasha please let go of Miss Higirashi" Mr. Kapti said upon seeing Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's lap. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha Growled. The teacher sighed

"What am I going to do with that boy" Mr. Kapti asked as he turned to his desk.

"I can think of a few things but you would have to be gay" JT joked and the seven deadly sins burst out laughing, Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's hair as he blushed.

"It seems we have some new students" The teacher said ignoring JT's comment "Tory, Bonnie, Itheta, JT, Maka and Souta Higirashi, Please stand and introduce yourself" The teacher sat at his desk

"We are the seven deadly sins" (Japanese don't know of them yet, they only just left America) the six listed said at the same time.

"But your only six" The teacher pointed out

"Our seventh is bizzy" Maka said and they all turned to look at Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's lap at the back of the class.

"What, cant I have a life?" Kagome asked making the seven deadly sins snicker.

"My patents is wearing thin so I suggest you shut-it" Kagome Snapped

"MC when have you ever been patent" Bonnie asked

"AH Tushay" Kagome said as she leaned back on Inuyasha's chest and he started kissing her neck again (He really likes doing that). Kagome tried not to moan as he did this but whimpered lightly when he stopped.

"Maybe you should sit at your seat" Inuyasha whispered

"Why? Am I making you hard?" Kagome whispered back

"Yes" He breather and Kagome giggled lightly

"But if I get up people will see it and we don't want that do we?" Kagome teased while moving slightly back and forth on his lap. Kagome felt him Hardening under her, Inuyasha growled lightly making it sound like a purr. Koga and Rin again pinched their noses, the Siamese twin cat demoness's turned to see what Kagome was doing to her boyfriend. They saw her moving slightly on his lap and smirked. They knew exactly what she was doing to him; she used to do that to that jerk Homo (Hojo). Souta stood abruptly

"That's it MC sit in your own fucking seat" Souta snapped loudly, Kagome gulped and nodded

"Higirashi do not swear in this classroom" The teacher snapped

"Ill do what I fucking feel like" Souta snapped making the teacher slink back. Souta always had that air around him to make people listen and obey. Souta switch his gaze to his little sister and she quickly got off of Inuyasha's lap and sat at her seat. Souta sat back down and leaned back in his chair

"Continue with you class" Souta commanded the teacher, the teacher nodded and hurried to obey.

The seven deadly sins.

pride, anger, greed, envy, lust, sloth and gluttony

Do you want the seven deadly's to have one of these each, coz Kags would be lust. Giggles please tell me yes or no and who you won't as each.

Lots a love

**_Sesshomaru's WildFire _**


	4. Chapter 4

Shikon high 

AMY AND ANAIS  
2005-11-26  
ch 3, anon.

Wow really I thought she was a good lust

HOTANIMELOVER  
2005-11-25  
ch 3, reply

I appreciate it thanks hey you reviewed my other stories HEY THERE

xolovexinuyasha  
2005-11-22  
ch 3, reply

Ok I'll Ditch sesshy just for this story ok

V.X.O  
2005-11-17  
ch 3, reply

Oh I Will

Sesshoumarugurl416  
2005-11-15  
ch 3, anon.

Agirato

Kalisha  
2005-11-15  
ch 3, anon.

I think I get the point I'll get you more

Kalisha  
2005-11-15  
ch 3, anon.

Yep yep

Kalisha  
2005-11-15  
ch 3, anon.

Yea He is Hot….I really like sesshy more though

Chapter 4

Kagome was really angry at Souta, 'Just coz I have a guy that's older than me doesn't mean he has to bite my head off' Kagome thought glaring at Souta who was glaring back. You could practically see the glair line (anime style). The sins all sighed at the same time as they watched the siblings. Suddenly a note flew onto Kagome's desk and the sins all looked at it, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who smiled at her.

_**Kags **_

**_Hey no offence but you brother is even worse than Sess, which is pretty friggen scary._**

_**Lots of love **_

_**Yasha**_

Kagome smiled and decided to write back

_**Oh is my yashi bear scared, don't worry I can deflect anything he throws at me**_

_**My pore puppy**_

_**Lotsa loves **_

_**Kaggy**_

Kagome then through it back. Only to have a growl from her boyfriend and another note

**_You may deflect everything else but you can't deflect talk of Hojo_**

**_Inuyasha _**

Kagome looked at the note tears brimming but wrote back.

_**If you had a past with that boy you would be sad too**_

Kagome threw it at Inuyasha head but he caught it, she soon got a reply

_**I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to hurt your feelings**_

_**I love you**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha 'It's ok' Kagome mouthed and Inuyasha smiled. After a few more minutes the class ended and they all got up to leave. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad" Inuyasha whispered in her ear and she shivered

"I said it was ok" Kagome whispered back and he gave her a squeeze.

"But I still feel bad, how can I make it up to you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome smiled

"I'll think of something" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha raised and eye brow.

"Do I get a hint?" Inuyasha asked

"No" Kagome said as Itheta and bonnie walked over to her and took a hand each

"Come on you have to be in uniform" the girls said together

"Ok but tell me is it cargo or shorts" Kagome asked as they dragged her away from Inuyasha

"Hell, their both in the van so you choose" The cats said together

"Yashi likes the shorts so I'll wear them today" Kagome said and the girls stopped

"What did you say" Bonnie asked

"Did you just decide what you would wear on what a guy would think" Itheta asked and Kagome nodded as she walked over to the large tank van that Souta owned.

"Yea I did so deal" Kagome said as she shut the sliding van door.

After a few minutes Kagome stepped from the van wearing a black tank top and Short shorts, with a gun strap on her left thigh but had no gun or holder. She had a spiked dog collar on her neck and a Midnight blue no healed knee high boots and a Sword of the same black on her hip, like the rest of the sins. Kagome smiled and closed the van.

"Ah it's good to be in uniform and to have my sword back" Kagome said as she walked back around the school to the Inu gang were the demoness's left Kagome to hang with the rest of the sins. Kagome smiled at her friends who were all gaping.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked and they all snapped out of it

"You look Hot" Inuyasha commented

"Wow I love your outfit" Sango said

"You look great" Rin said and Miroku and Koga simply whistled

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug

"I knew you would like it" Kagome whispered

"I love it" Inuyasha said but their talk was cut short when Inuyasha's phone started to ring. Inuyasha sighed but answered it.

"What do you wont Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said ask after reading the ID

"This is Naraku" Naraku's voice came through the phone

"Oh what do you need?" Inuyasha asked the member of Sesshomaru's racing club (not evil)

"Sesshomaru said you were dating a 15 year old…nice" Naraku teased "So when's the wedding or haven't you fucked her yet" Inuyasha could tell he was smirking

"That's none of your fucking business" Inuyasha snapped

"Oh pore Yasha can't get laid? Too bad, I hear the younger they are the longer they last" Naraku continued to tease

"Why the hell do you care if I fuck her or not?" Inuyasha snapped

"Oh I don't want you to take such a young girls innocent" Naraku said in a big brotherly way

"It was already taken" Inuyasha snapped and realized he shouldn't have said that

"I thought you didn't fuck her?" Naraku smirked

"Is there a reason you called?" Inuyasha asked impatiently

"Hai, The race has been moved to midnight so I doubt your girl can attend its way past her bed time" Naraku taunted

"Oh don't you worry you will meet her" Inuyasha said and hung up. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome over with the seven deadly's; Inuyasha snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Making her jump slightly

"Oh sure you can kill a guy without a second thought but you jump when your boyfriend sneaks up on you" Souta teased

"Who was that on the phone Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Naraku" Inuyasha said bitterly

"What did he need?" Kagome asked

"Oh he just told me that the race was changed to midnight at midnight Pass" Inuyasha said "Oh and he said you couldn't attend because it was pass your bed time" Inuyasha continued at a whisper.

"Ha like MC has a bed time" Souta snorted

"Oh I'll be there" Kagome assured

"So will we" Bonnie said and the rest of the gang agreed loudly.

"Ok cool" Inuyasha said and smiled as he pulled Kagome away from her gang.

"Yes" Kagome asked as they went around the front of the school. Inuyasha smiled at her and gave her a heated kiss.

"I love you" Inuyasha whispered

"I love you too" Kagome said hugging him and Inuyasha smiled

"The race is tonight" Inuyasha whispered in her ear

"OMG I Forgot I haven't checked your cars" Kagome was freaking out

"Just do it before the race" Inuyasha said

"OK but we have to go by my garage" Kagome said

"Hay Miko hay Dog" Koga and Miroku said as they came into view with Sango and Rin

"Hay guys" Kagome said slipping from Inuyasha's hold to go to Sango, she looked really down.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked lightly and Rin turned to Sango too.

"Yea you've been really down" Rin said putting a hand on her shoulder

"I'm ok" Sango said in fake cheer

"You need a hug" Kagome said and her Rin did a group hug with Sango. Sango laughed and hugged them back

With the boys

"Miroku what did you do to upset Sango?" Inuyasha asked while sitting on the bonnet of his car.

"Nothing I took her home last night and haven't spoken to her since" Miroku said sitting on his car; Koga was on his car too

"You mean your ignoring her?" Koga asked

"I can't think of anything to say" Miroku said

"So that's a yes?" Koga said

"Man If I've learnt anything about chicks its you never ignore them" Inuyasha said as he watched the girls do a group hug and laugh.

"That's easy for you to say you both have girlfriends that won't let you ignore them" Miroku said

"Ya Ayume is like that" Koga said and laughed as Rin and Kagome started to play ring around the rosey with Sango in the middle and chanting 'Sango has a crush' continuously. Kagome suddenly stopped and looked towards the school were Souta was standing watching her with a frown. She put on a serious face and walked over to him. They spoke for a minute and Kagome nodded and ran off around the school. Souta nodded once to Inuyasha and disappeared back around the school.

"What was that about?" Koga asked and Inuyasha shrugged and followed Kagome's scent to the. He got around the school were 'The tank van' was parked and saw Kagome with the other sins surrounding her.

"Inuyasha is racing….Why?" Kagome asked Souta who was infront of her.

"Naraku will be there" Souta said

"Yea so?" Kagome asked and Souta whispered something in her ear and she exclaimed 'WHAT'

"It's true Kagome" Bonnie said as she noticed Inuyasha standing a few meters away

"MC you BF is here" Bonnie said and Kagome Just said 'Huh' as she looked over at him.

"PUPPY" she exclaimed as she smiled at him. He rolled his finger to motion her over to him.

"Talk later" Kagome said as she ran to Inuyasha.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she got to him

"Hey" He said and kissed her lips lightly

"Hey" Kagome said and kissed his lips just as lightly. Suddenly Inuyasha picked up Kagome and mad her wrap her legs around his waist and held her up with his hand laced under her butt.

"I can't wait to get you home" Inuyasha said in her ear

"Why" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smirked

"To make you moan to your hearts content" Inuyasha whispered in a seductive voice

"Oh really" Kagome whispered as she groaned her hips against his, Making him groan.

"And what about you" Kagome asked

"Your every wish is my command" Inuyasha whispered back

Kagome paces back and forth Infront of Inuyasha's car. Koga and Miroku were watching her go back and forth as she waited for Inuyasha to come back from his locker.

"Where is he he's ten minutes late" Kagome said worried

"He'll be here" Koga said but had a thought what happened 'Kikyo'

"I TOLD YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH IM WITH KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he exited the school to see Kagome standing infront of his car 'did she hear Kikyo call her a slut' Inuyasha thought as he saw tears in her eyes. Kagome smiled and ran to Inuyasha. Throwing her arms around him she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck,

"For what?" Inuyasha asked as he put his arms around her waist

"For defending me" Kagome whispered

"Oh you heard that?" Inuyasha said sheepishly and Kagome nodded

"Hey love birds we have a race to prepare for" Koga yelled and Kagome nodded again only to have Inuyasha pick her up bridal style and carry her to his car.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked slightly embarrassed

"Being romantic" Inuyasha whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Thank you" Kagome whispered in his ear back, making him shiver too and her smirk. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw the smirk before she whipped it away for and innocent look.

"Just wait till were home" Inuyasha whispered as he put her in the passenger seat and heard her heart speed up. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her lightly. He went to the driver's side and got in and drove to Kagome's car garage.

Kagome installed Inuyasha's new Speed cap, Miroku's Nitro and loosened the suspension on Koga's rear tires. All in two hours, she also made some miner changes that she didn't tell them. They then sat and watched tree hours of TV before they decided to go to The Kuroi Club. Rin was working and Kagome invited the sins, Koga invited Ayume and Miroku invited Sango.

They met at the club at 7 o'clock and were immediately let in by the bouncer. Inuyasha and the rest went to the bar, slowly they all went their own ways and Inuyasha went to the bathroom.

"So Kago what's tonight's game?" Bonnie asked and Rin, Itheta, Ayume and Sango started to listen.

"All the boys Car Keys before we leave" Kagome said with a smirk.

"DEAL" The girls echoed and Rin Brought out a Jar from behind the counter.

"Put them in this" Rin said and Kagome nodded and went to find Tory, her first victim. Kagome danced one song with all the sins and jag boys and secretly stole their keys. Right now she was dancing with Inuyasha,

"Why did you dance with all the other guys before me?" Inuyasha asked in a jealous voice

"Because their my friends and I love them" Kagome said and started to swing her hips closer to his, this didn't go unnoticed and the sins snickered at their youngest friends new victim. But she liked to call them boyfriends. Inuyasha instantly hardened and Kagome smirked at him. Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss slipping his hands under her tank top at the back and pulling her closer. Inuyasha could smell her arousal and got an idea. He pulled back and let her go

"Paybacks a bitch" Inuyasha said walking off. Kagome smiled and pulled out his keys she had took from him in the kiss. Suddenly the all her girl friend Jumped up on the bar and started to dance and chant 'Go Kaggy go Kaggy' over and over again. All the boys looked at Kagome as she jumped the bar and grabbed a jar before sitting on the bar. Kagome dropped Inuyasha's keys into the jar, his were the last once.

"Now who here wants their car keys back" Kagome asked and all the boys patted their pockets and swore. All but Souta who just held his hand out, Kagome rolled her eyes and handed him his keys.

"Now what will you all give me for these keys" Kagome asked and shook the jar

"I'll pay you later" Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled and gave him his keys

"Now what will the rest of you give me" Kagome asked shaking the jar again

"What do you wont for my keys Miko?" Miroku asked

"Hmmmm….you have to take Sango out on a nice date tomorrow night" Kagome concluded. Miroku looked over at Sango who was blushing lightly.

"I would love too" Miroku said stepping forward and helped Sango off the bar, Kagome smiled and gave him his car keys and they left.

"Now what about you's what will you give me" Kagome asked and Koga stepped forward.

"What will it take?" Koga asked

"Take Ayume to a nice French restraint tomorrow night" Kagome said and Koga smiled and nodded and he reserved his keys and Ayume before he left to head to Midnight pass.

"Now the rest of you if you agree to help me Set up my garage so I can work on the jags vehicles then you get your keys back" Kagome said

"Deal!" the boys echoed and she handed out keys. Inuyasha then came forward to help the girls off the bar (Kagome, Rin, bonnie and Itheta)

"Oh how sweet" The girls said as he helped them down, they then left the club. Kagome with her arm looped through Inuyasha's and humming.

"Honestly how does our youngest member always handle anything you throw at her," Tory asked Souta

"She will have trouble coping tomorrow" Souta said lightly

"Let's just hope she sticks close to Inuyasha" JT said from Souta's other sided,

"As long as she hasn't made a mistake to be with him" Maka said from beside Tory.

"Lets hope" Souta said as Inuyasha opened Kagome's door for her

"He seems harmless" Bonnie said and Itheta agreed

"If you knew what a provoked hanyou could do you wouldn't think so. Kagome is making her transformation for him, I hope its not a mistake to let her go" Souta said as he got into 'The Tank Van' (TTV its actually called the tank van ok) and followed Inuyasha's Car from the parking lot.

"I'm glad I know were the midnight pass is" Souta said after Inuyasha went speeding of dodging through traffic.

With yash and Kags

"I hope Souta know where to go" Kagome whispered as she saw TTV disappear.

"He'll be fine beside that's what road maps are for. But I can't be later than 11:30 and its 11:20 so I gotta hurry" Inuyasha said putting his foot flat on the pedal and still dodging traffic.

They arrived just as it clocked over to 11:30 and Inuyasha smirked as he spotted the hell raiser and the other jags. Inuyasha stepped out of his car and cheers went up. Inuyasha waved as he walked to Kagome's door and opened it, Inuyasha offered her a hand and she took it before he helped her out. Everyone's mouth dropped except the people who have met her before (Sesshomaru, Miroku and Koga). Inuyasha smiled as he saw Naraku's mouth open as Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and lead her to the group (Hinten Munten Sesshomaru Naraku Koga and Miroku)

"Hey Miko hey Dog" Miroku and Koga said

"Where are the girls?" Kagome asked and both boys pointed to the girls in the crowd who waved. Kagome looked around and noticed the Takahashi boys both had large amounts of fan girls.

"Wow you have a lot of fan girls" Kagome said to Inuyasha

"Theirs only one girl I want rooting for me" Inuyasha said giving her a squeeze

"Don't you mean rooting with you" Hinten said in a perverted way

"No" Inuyasha said after noticing his brothers disapproving look.

"Now what are we running?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru not noticing Kagome and Naraku having a glaring contest.

"Relay race two uphill one downhill, me against you on the last relay Hinten against Miroku on the down and Munten against Koga at the start" Sesshomaru said

"God damn it I just installed the speed cap and now I have to take it out" Kagome said

"You'll do fine" Inuyasha said

"Ok I be back in ten minutes" Kagome said and Sesshomaru scoffed

"It's a 15 minutes job" Sesshomaru said

"You don't know MC" Naraku said with a smirk

"And he doesn't know you either apparently" Kagome snapped and Naraku gave a demonic growl making Inuyasha tighten his hold on Kagome.

"I Didn't know you were one to get a new face new life and new name. If Souta hadn't told me I wouldn't hove recognize you 'higher calling'" Kagome said with a smirk

"Watch your tongue not every one is as good as you at evading the cops" Naraku snapped,

"Well now who has a bad attitude" Kagome teased

"KAGOME" Souta snapped loudly and Kagome rolled her eyes

"WHAT?" Kagome Snapped back

"GO deal with the cars I deal with Origumo" Souta said coming over with the sins, Kagome sighed and her and Inuyasha walked back to his car so she could remove his speed cap.

Souta saw Sesshomaru set his watch for ten minutes and smirked.

"She'll be done before that Watch goes off" Souta assured and Sesshomaru growled

"We shall see" Sesshomaru said

As if like clock work Kagome shut Inuyasha's hood ten seconds before the timer went off. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who started to clap lightly as he walked over to her.

"How can you be so perfect?" Inuyasha asked as he put his arms around her waist and she looped her arms around his neck.

"I spend all my time with you" Kagome said and Kissed him lightly and cheers went up for the leader of the Jags and his new girlfriend. Kagome blushed lightly and Inuyasha thought she looked adorable. Inuyasha buried his face at the crook of her neck, and breathed in her intoxicating scent, Kagome kissed his neck lightly making him shiver.

"LET'S RACE!" Munten yelled (Hinten and Munten are identical twins)

"Ok" The others echoed and got into their cars. Munten and Miroku went the top of midnight pass so they could run the downhill.

"Their in position" someone said into Sesshomaru walki talki.

"Right everyone to their cars!" Sesshomaru yelled and Koga and Hinten went to the starting line and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru also got into their cars behind the starters. Kagome was at Inuyasha's window talking with him.

"I hope you win puppy" Kagome said as she watched Koga and Hinten speed of up the Pass. Kagome smirked as she watched Koga take the lead on the corner because of Kagome loosening the back suspension.

"I hope so too" Inuyasha said watching as she smirked. Inuyasha looked pass her to see tones of Guys were checking her out.

"Looks like you have a fan club too" Inuyasha joked and Kagome Looked over her shoulder and saw all the guys with Love heart eyes. Even the sins where there who looked kind of board, but the sins were talking among themselves but so were the other guys. But the other boys were all talking about her 'She's feisty for a 15 year old' and 'Wow Inuyasha is so lucky' where the main ones. Kagome sighed and turned back to see Inuyasha watching her.

"What?" Kagome asked

"How did I get so lucky to have you" Inuyasha asked

"I think it's the ears" Kagome said stroking one slowly and getting a purr.

"Oh really" Inuyasha said and kissed her, He deepened the kiss by licking her lower lip and she opened her mouth, suddenly Inuyasha pulled back as a horn sounded. And they saw Miroku come around the corner.

"Gotta go babe" Inuyasha said and she took a step back just as Miroku crossed the line and Inuyasha floored it. It was several seconds before Munten crossed the line and Sesshomaru took of after Inuyasha.

Miroku jumped out of his car and ran to Kagome picking her up and spinning her around

"That was fantastic" He exclaimed and Kagome laughed as he span her around.

"You did something to my car" Miroku said as he put her down. Kagome nodded

"What?" Miroku asked

"I can't tell you that" Kagome said

"Why" Miroku asked confused

"Its illegal wiring in Japan but I used it in America" Kagome said

"Wow why were you driving in America?" Miroku asked

"Inutaishou had a race track and he would let me run it" Kagome said "I have done more in my 15 years than any normal 50 year old" Kagome said as Bonnie walked over to Munten and started flirting with him.

It was a few minutes before the speakers around the grounds cracked and an announcer came on.

"It was a close one but it's another victory for the jags" The announcer said and Cheers went up, Kagome squealed and hugged Miroku and they laughed happily.

"Come on lets go congratulate them" Kagome said and they both ran to Miroku's car and Jumped in. Miroku floored it and they got to the top in four minutes. Kagome Jumped from the car before it even stopped completely, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and Latched on to his waist from behind. Inuyasha jumped slightly coz he didn't think Kagome would be here yet. Koga laughed as Inuyasha relaxed again and turned to Kagome. She smiled at him and hugged him again.

"You won" Kagome said in an excited voice as she looked back up at him.

"You did something to my car it normally doesn't run that smooth" Inuyasha said pulling her closer to him until their noses were touching.

"Shhh its illegal here I'll explain later" Kagome said and kissed him lightly and Inuyasha smiled

"Let's go see the others" Inuyasha said

"Ooh can I drive" Kagome asked and did the puppy dog pout.

"Can you drive?" Inuyasha said

"Yea I ran the race track Inutaishou had when I was 13, I can drive a jag" Kagome said

"Ok" Inuyasha said and gave her the Keys

"I'll make it up to you" Kagome whispered and kissed him lightly again

"I know you will" Inuyasha said and they walked over and got into the car. They put their seatbelts on and Kagome started the car, completely flooring it and drifting every corner without dropping power, she looked like Inuyasha when he drives. It was only expected that the crowd at the base of the pass thought it was Inuyasha, but the sins knew it was Kagome.

Cheers went up again but stopped as they got out of the car because their roles were reversed. Kagome Smiled and talk started 'why is Inuyasha letting his chick drive his car' 'hey she's only 15 she shouldn't even know how to drive' Kagome smirked at the last one and looked over to Inuyasha who smiled at her. Kagome looked around and saw Souta scolding and he motioned for her to come, Kagome gulped and obeyed. Souta leaned forward and whispered so only Kagome and the sins could hear him.

"If you ever drive in public again before you have a license you will wish you were never born, am I under stood" Souta said in a dangerous voice. Kagome nodded and Souta looked past her to Inuyasha, Souta nodded once and turned and walked away with the other sins in tow.

"Bye Souta" Kagome said lightly and he just nodded once again. Kagome downcast and closed her eyes as she felt tears stinging 'He has never been that cold to me' Kagome thought. She felt a pair of arms encircle her and she jumped slightly and quickly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong babe" Came Inuyasha's sexy voice

"Pride" Kagome said simply

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Each deadly has a sin, Souta's is pride, Itheta's is anger, Bonnie's is envy, Tory is gluttony, JT is sloth and Maka's Greed there our sins. Souta said our sins will be the death of us" Kagome explained as she turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest,

"Wait that's only…" He counted 6 on his fingers "6 what's yours?"

"Wlubts" Kagome said into his chest

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome moved her head way from his chest so he could hear her

"Lust" Kagome said at a whisper and Inuyasha smirked

"Oh really?" Inuyasha said and she nodded 'she seems upset by this fact'

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in an accusing voice.

"Nothing" Kagome said and snuggled into his chest.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said sternly

"The other deadlys choose your sin and they all agreed I was lust" Kagome sobbed and Inuyasha tightened his hold on her.

"Now what have you done!" Rin accused as she walked over to him and that caught everyone's attention. The large crowd all saw Inuyasha holding his sobbing girlfriend.

"Honestly Rin are you really a baka? If I did something do you think she would let me hold her?" Inuyasha snapped. All the demons in the crowd and Sesshomaru could smell her distress and knew Inuyasha was right. Sesshomaru walked over to his little brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you take her home I'll be there later" Sesshomaru offered and Inuyasha nodded

"Thanks sess" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru walked back to his group.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said softly "Are you ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked and she shook her head

"And why is that?" Inuyasha questioned

"Now I'm all red" Kagome complained

"Oh man, Kagome we need to go home its got to be midnight by now" Inuyasha said

"No" Kagome snapped

"Alright" Inuyasha said and threw Kagome over his right shoulder.

"AHH no Inuyasha put me down" Kagome said but couldn't help but laugh

"Na I don't want to" Inuyasha said and started to spin around and Kagome Squealed with laughter. All the people in the crowd saw them and started to laugh.

Sesshomaru looked over at his brother and smiled 'Inuyasha hasn't been this happy in months, he hasn't even hung around with Sango since he started dating Kikyo, and Kagome may be the best thing to happen to my brother'

"AHH Sango help" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha ran away from Sango as she tried to help Kagome

"Inuyasha let her go" Sango yelled as he dogged away from all the girls in their group (Itheta Bonnie Ayume Rin and Sango) and all the boys and the people in the crowd laughed.

"What are you smiling at?" Hinten asked as he saw Sesshomaru's slight smile

"A happy memory" Sesshomaru said as he watched his brother finally enjoying life.

Ok what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Shikon High

CHAPTER 5

Sins meanings

Lust- sexual want, inappropriate sexual behaviour

Anger- gets pissed off easily

Greed- puts themselves before other

Sloth- Unbelievably lazy

Gluttony- eats a lot

Envy- Want something others have

Pride- refers to a sense of self-respect, a refusal to be humiliated as well as joy in the accomplishments of oneself or a person, group, or object that one identifies

People have asked for the defanition for the sins so they are as listed above

Thanksto allyou lovely people who review my story, I LOVE YOU ALL

Kagome Continued to laugh long after the girl had got her back from Inuyasha manly coz the girls were doing the protective thing and wouldn't let Inuyasha near her. Kagome laughed as another attempt failed and Inuyasha smirked and jumped over them using his youkai and grabbed Kagome before jumping again. Kagome smiled at her boyfriend and he did his sexy smiled back.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize you could do that" Kagome said as he held her bridal style. Sesshomaru whistled to his brother as he landed beside his car and Inuyasha looked over to his bother.

"I'm going clubbing with the guys I'll see you in the morning" Sesshomaru called and Inuyasha smiled

"K see you in the morning sess" Inuyasha said and put Kagome in his car and buckled her up before giving her a kiss and shutting the door.

"I'm not five Inuyasha I can buckle my seatbelt" Kagome said as he sat in the driver's seat.

"I know" Inuyasha said as he turned on the car and cheers went up as he sped off. Kagome smiled and laid her head back on her seat and fell to sleep.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed she was asleep and smiled lightly at her.

Inuyasha got back to the manner in ten minutes and parked his car with the many others in the large garage. Kagome started and opened her eyes only to close them again; Inuyasha walked around to her side of the car and opened her door.

"Come on babe time for bed" Inuyasha said picking her up like a baby.

"Not a five year old" Kagome said sleepily

"Oh but I love kids" Inuyasha said and nuzzled her cheek with his nose and heard her purr. Inuyasha chuckled as he headed to his room.

Inuyasha laid Kagome on his bed and went to his walk in closet and got his sleeping boxers. Inuyasha removed his shirt and was about to remove his pants when he heard Kagome.

"Should I cover my eyes?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha turned and saw her leaning on the door frame of his walk in closet.

"Your chose" Inuyasha said, Kagome smirked left him to change.

Inuyasha changed into his red boxers before going back into his room. Inuyasha exited his walk in closet in time to see Kagome slip under the covers of his bed in just her bra and panties. Inuyasha snuck up behind her and slipped into the bed behind her. Kagome eep'ed as she felt him snake an arm around her waist and pull her close, Kagome then relaxed as she started to drift back to sleep.

"Goodnight my love" Kagome whispered

"Goodnight my beautiful Kagome" Inuyasha said as they fell to sleep.

**Knock knock knock **

Inuyasha groaned and got out of bed and walked to the door, forgetting to recover Kagome's upper half with the blankets. He opened the door and saw Koga and Miroku standing there.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered

"We don't want to take all three cars so we came here to go in one car, Saves fuel" Koga explained

"Shhh" Inuyasha hissed and looked over his shoulder as Kagome rolled onto her back, completely reveling her bra'ed chest, Inuyasha turned back to his friends to see them gasping at him.

"You didn't…" Koga started

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped and Kagome moved again but this time she sat up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes. Kagome's eyes finally focused and she screamed as she saw Koga and Miroku watching her.

"AHHH GET OUR OF HERE YOU PERVERTS" Kagome yelled and the two boys ran off down the hall and down the stairs, just then Sesshomaru came in the front door.

"Inuyasha's girlfriends up then?" Sesshomaru asked smugly he was starting to enjoy having her around. The two scared boys just nodded dumbly.

Kagome huffed as Inuyasha bent double as he laughed at his friend's speedy getaway.

"Oh that was so funny" Inuyasha said and looked at the pissed off Kagome and immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry" Inuyasha gulped

"You should be, why did you let them do that!" Kagome yelled tears brimming

"Oh I'm sorry babe I didn't know it was them" He said and took a step towards her

"UHH" Kagome said and curled up in a ball under the blankets. Inuyasha took this opportunity to step closer to her. He was two feet away when a threatening growl emitted from under the blankets. Inuyasha gulped and decided to take his shower before he got his head bitten off.

Inuyasha finished his shower and renters his room to see Kagome leaving it, in her shorts and tank top with one of his blood read silk shirt over it and tied into a belly top. Inuyasha sighed and got dressed in a pair of deep green cargo pants and a gold shirt that brought out his eyes the top three buttons undone.

He exited his room and walked down stairs. Koga and Miroku ran up to him as he entered the Kitchen.

"Hey man we're really sorry" Koga said apologetically

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked liking around the kitchen

"She just left for school with Rin" Miroku said

"Shit" Inuyasha said

"What have you done this time pup?" Sesshomaru asked over his newspaper

"What makes you think I did something?" Inuyasha asked

"Because she wouldn't be mad at you if she did something" Sesshomaru said turning the pages of the newspaper

"Ok I'll tell you" Inuyasha started and Sesshomaru put down the paper "Kagome didn't have any PJ last night coz were getting her clothes this Sarvo so she slept in her underwear" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but Inuyasha continued "This morning I heard a knock on the door and got up but forgot to cover her again. The guys started to talk to loudly and she rolled onto her back and they saw her, they asked me if I did anything with her..."

"And did you?" Sesshomaru asked

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped "She woke up after my loud answer and saw the guys and yelled..."

"Get out of here you perverts" Sesshomaru finished his sentence

"Yea and after they ran off I started to laugh but she yelled at me and started to cry then hid under the covers of the bed. When I tried to approach her she growled threateningly at me and them when I went to have a shower she left" Inuyasha finally conclude

"So now she's angry at you?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded

"So what…"

Ring! Ring!. Inuyasha stared at his pocket with his mobile in it and slowly brought it our.

'Hello' he greeted after opening his flip phone

'Inuyasha its chief' Came Souta's voice on the other end of the phone

'Hey Souta'

'Please tell me my sister is with you' Souta said and Inuyasha heard the note of desperation on his voice

'No she isn't, why? what's happened?' Inuyasha asked and caught the other residents on his side's attention

'Go find her and do not leave her sight until I get there…this is going to be a long day'

'Hai chief I'm on it' Inuyasha said acknowledging his stature. Inuyasha was greeted by the dial tone and snapped the phone shut.

"See you guys later" Inuyasha said and grabbed his keys before running from the manner.

'Please be okay Kio' Inuyasha thought desperately as he flew with all speed to the school.

Kagome and Rin were sitting on the grass infront of the school with Sango when Inuyasha's Jag came flying around the corner and skidded to a Holt in the parking lot across three squares.

The girls gasped at the agility the Hanyou showed by jumping from his car and scooped Kagome off the grass into his arms.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to push him away

"Kagome Souta Just called me something big is happening today and he told me to stay by you till he arrives" Inuyasha whispered in her ear and Kagome relaxed as he nuzzled her neck and released a soft purr Inu youkai's used to calm their mates. Rin recognized it for what it was but kept quiet, they have subconsciously taken each other as their mates and they don't even know it' Rin thought as she watched Kagome laying dormant in Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey Bitch did you miss me?" Came a gruff voice, Kagome's eyes flew open and she struggled in Inuyasha's hold till her put her down. Kagome's eyes widened to the size of pies as she gazed upon her previous boyfriend.

"Hojo" Kagome breathed

(A/N ok I was going to end it here but that's just cruel)

The boy of 18 smirked at his old girlfriend and took a step toward her. Growls erupted from Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome growled out

"I came to claim what's mine" Hojo said

"I was never yours Hojo nor will I ever be" Kagome said scowling

"You will always be mine" Hojo said possessively

"Why cant you understand what you did to me! You slept with one of my closes friend and if that's not enough you raped me!" Kagome Yelled with tears in her eyes

"That's all in the past we can move on from that" Hojo said

"No Hojo you don't understand…An abortion don't you get that, you made me kill my child" Kagome yelled and heard her friends gasp. Inuyasha stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Kio" Inuyasha said while nuzzling her neck lovingly

"You killed my child?" Hojo said with venom

"No" Kagome said sadly "you made me kill my child"

"So then you turn to a hanyou for protection" Hojo snapped

"NO I need no protection from you, I turned to Inuyasha for love" Kagome snapped back

"You Slut he's a hanyou!" Hojo Yelled

"That may be so, but he's more of a demon you'll ever be(Btw he's a full blood)" Kagome replied calmly (she got that from Souta) Hojo's eyes started to bleed red and Kagome knew she had hit her mark. Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha before her eyes started to become red.

"Inuyasha get Kagome out of here" Souta yelled as he came into view Inuyasha nodded and approached her. Kagome looked over at him and growled

"Come on Babe lets get out of here, Souta will take care of Hojo" Inuyasha said coming closer, Kagome growled her disapproval but Inuyasha was unfazed by this and purred comfortingly. Kagome relaxed and Inuyasha got closer, Inuyasha got close enough to hold her that's what he did he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Kagome relaxed entirely and purred as she nuzzled him. Inuyasha suddenly remembered why he had to get to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped onto the top of the school to watch the battle between 6 of the sins and Hojo.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's arms as the sins attacked Hojo. I wasn't long when Souta delivered the final blow, but there was no blood and the body disengaged.

"It was a puppet" Souta said and motioned for Inuyasha to bring Kagome down. Inuyasha landed not far away and walked over to them.

"He was a puppet then" Kagome said sadly

"Hai…are you ok?" Souta asked

"Hai" Kagome said and snuggled into Inuyasha's arms.

"I forgive you" Kagome whispered in one of Inuyasha's ears and he purred.

"Thank you" Inuyasha whispered to her and nuzzled her neck.

"Owww" Itheta and Bonnie said in a sigh. Kagome looked at them questionably but unlike Kagome they saw the glare Souta sent them (Remember that's a mate thing to nuzzle their necks were the marks are).

"Uh…you just look so cute together" Itheta said thinking quickly, Kagome gave them a suspicious look but stopped as Inuyasha decided he wanted a kiss and clamed her lips. Kagome returned the innocent kiss with fewer innocents.

They pulled apart after awhile and Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and he sank to the ground with her on his lap.

"You really scared me" Inuyasha whisper and the sins went to see If Sango and Rin were alright. Rin had move Sango out of the line of fire.

"I know and I'm sorry" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. It really pained Inuyasha to see her so shaken up, her being such a strong person.

"He really shook you up hu?" Inuyasha said soothingly

"Bad memories" Kagome said lightly

"I won't let him hurt you" Inuyasha said

"The damage has been done, he has already inflicted his wounds on me and their deep" Kagome sobbed

"Kagome go home with Inuyasha I'll tell the teachers you cant be at class. You can't be here when he gets back" Souta said coming to stand beside the couple.

"Thank you Souta" Kagome said and smiled a watery smile at him

"Take her home" Souta said to Inuyasha before turning and walking back to the other sins.

"Hai chief" Inuyasha said and stood with Kagome in his arms.

"Let's get you some clothes hey?" Inuyasha asked Kagome and she nodded

"At least I need my PJ's" Kagome said

"I prefer what you wore last night" Inuyasha said and held her close.

"I did too, but I don't want to give you any ideas" Kagome said in a teasing voice

"Oh I already had those ideas" Inuyasha said and put her in his car, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to stop him from leaving

"Forget the PJ's then" Kagome said and pulled his head to her chest to hug him. Inuyasha went to his knees so his back wasn't bent that far and let her hold him.

"I love you yashi" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha purred.

"I love you too Babe" Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull himself closer to her.

Sorry Sorry sorry sorry sorry

I got writes block and cant think I will try and get a new chapter up but I've stopped writing this story for a while so don't hate me and I'm sorry its so short


	6. Chapter 6

Shikon High

CHAPTER 6

Sins meanings

Lust sexual want, inappropriate sexual behaviour

Anger gets pissed off easily

Greed puts them before other

Sloth Unbelievably lazy

Gluttony eats a lot

Envy Want something others have

Pride refers to a sense of self-respect, a refusal to be humiliated as well as joy in the accomplishments of oneself or a person, group, or object that one identifies

Ends sin 

* * *

Angels-do-exist

LOL thanks girls, I will try some of those but please read at the end of this reply to the reviews to find out why Inuyasha cant Mate Kagome….yet. lol

kagome9854

Thanks for the extra thought but I can do that and it will be explained at the end of this review thing

.Smart.Ass.Punk.

Lol Hey one of my guy friends can help me with that, he is the youngest out of five kids so maybe he had a trick up his sleeve .lol

ShyInu

LOL Like I said in the other story, ASAP coming up, hey

molly-mouse616

LOL I LOVE IT YOU ROCK!

alchemistgrl09

Dani hey cool name. lol sorry for not updating but its hard

haley

Lol I will try but I don't support inu kags anymore so this is hard, I keep writing Sesshomaru where I need to write Inuyasha, lol where did he come from lol

sukana

Oh my god I Love GRR He is soo cute (You mean from invader zim right?) lol Hey thanks for the amusing roll play

Hey Guys

You have all asked me to make the new love birds mates, I can give you some good reasons why it isn't going to happen at the moment,

Sesshomaru would neuter Inuyasha Souta would Get pissed off Kagome's mother would be furious the drama that is coming cant happen unless it is the main priority 

Sorry guys for that wake up call but I will make them mates as soon as I can. Also Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I am no longer a supporter of Inu/Kags so its hard for me to write them when I Type Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha. Lol sorry about that.

Kagome woke the next morning with Inuyasha's head resting on her chest. She stroked his hair and he stired,

"Sleep" he said simply, then there was a knock on the door,

"WHAT" Inuyasha snapped

"Wake up you slack ass" Rin yelled

"Don't swear Rin, sesshou will get angry at you" Inuyasha called

"Hes already cranky" Rin said opening the door, she wasn't about to has a conversation about sesshomaru yelling through a door.

"Get out Rin" Inuyasha growled 

"She isnt a pillow Inuyasha" Rin said motioning to Kagome who had kept silent through all this.

"No but she is comfy" Inuyasha said

"Gee thanks" Kagome said sarcasticly

"Compliment" Inuyasha said and Kagome rolled her eyes

"Great now I'm all warm and fuzzy" Kagome said and pushed Inuyasha off her and sat up,

"We will be down there soon Rin" Kagome said and Rin smiled

"Mmmkay I'll go talk to sesshy" Rin chimed and ran off

"Oh that's so cute" Kagome said and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

"What?" He asked

"Rin, she so loves sesshy" Kagome said

"Duh she is Sesshomaru's favourite couson" Inuyasha said streaching and Kagome smiled,

"I'm going in a shower" Kagome said getting up and going into the Bathrrom. She came out five minutes later and saw Inuyasha asleep again. Kagome sighed and

decided to wake him his favorite way. She put on her bra and panties before she put on her cargos and sin outfit minus the garter and shorts. Kagome Took a deep breath.

"INUYASHA YOU ASS HOLE" He was now awake but Kagome wasn't finished "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME" Dread seeped in as Inuyasha realized what she was going to say next "BUT NOW THAT IM PREGNANT YOU WANT TO DITCH ME!" Now she was done, she heard the door Fly open and the pissed off taiyoukai himself was in the door frame "have fun boys" Kagome said and winked at Inuyasha and walked out of the room

"Wait sesshomaru you have it all wrong" Was all she heard from her puppy as she shut the door. She skipped down the hall and down the stairs to the dining room. Rin and the gang was there

"Uh guys what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"I live here" Rin said

"Free food" Tory said

"Gluttony" Souta snapped, he wasn't eating "We need to talk" Souta continued to Kagome,

"Oh, okay" Kagome said slipping into sin mode, Kagome and Souta walked out of the room.

"Kagome we all heard you yell, sesshomaru was out of here like a bat out of hell" Souta said sturnly

"Oh I was only trying to to wake up inuyasha" Kagome said smiling

"Hai, but now he has sesshomaru to deal with" Souta growled

"Sorry Chief" Kagome said staning straight "It wont happen again" Kagome said

"Good" he said icily and walked back to the dinning hall. Kagome sighed and walked up the stairs to save Inuyasha.

Kagome heard groling coming from his room and pushed open the door.

"Sesshomaru relax, I was only trying to wake him up, it would have been in vain unless we go now" Kagome said and they looked at her,

"Fine Inuyasha we will talk later" sesshomaru growled and left the room.

"I hate you" Inuyasha said flatly

"No you don't you love me" Kagome said walking over to him. He growled and took a step back, flecks of red in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked reaching out a hand. Inuyasha swatted it away,

"Don't touch me" he said and she realized what was wrong, my period started today. Kagome paniced, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. She took a few steps back to the door, then he took a few forward. Of hell I forgot about the prey drive, all inuyoukais experiounced prey drive when they let there deom blood run in their vains. Kagome gulped and took her chances to get to Souta. Kagome span on her heel and rushed out the door with all her spead, she could hear him chassing her.

"SOUTA" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs. Then all the sins were at the bottom, Souta's eyes widened.

"STOP HIM" Souta commanded and The sins rushed to get inuyasha, he was being held by the sins minus Kagome and Souta. Souta walked over to Kagome

"You Know better then to run from an inreged Youkai or Hanyou" Souta said

"Angre and Horny" Kagome whispered

"Oh I see" Souta said and Kagome glanced over at him "You got him angry and his youkai came out and spelt you were in you period so he wanted to take you" Sout said in a mono tone. Kagome nodded

"Wait how did you know I was having my period?" Kagome asked and Soputa smiled

"I have my sorses" Souta said and Kagome looked over at Ithena and Bonny to see they looked guilty

"Bonny Ithena you trators" Kagome yelled directing all the other people from the dinning hall to the bottom of the stairs. When they arived they saw Kagome yelling at her friends while inuyasha sat on the stairs clutching his ears. Souta glanced at Rin, Sango, Koga and Miroku. They all thought the same

'She'll never change' We hope…..

Lol Sucked in. ok that was mean so I'll be nice…. Sucked in….please, lol

Sorry its not long but I wanted to give you something to read.

Love ya's all

CJ Rini


	7. Chapter 7

Shikon high

Chapter 7

Sins meanings

Lust sexual want, inappropriate sexual behaviour

Anger gets pissed off easily

Greed puts them before other

Sloth Unbelievably lazy

Gluttony eats a lot

Envy Want something others have

Pride refers to a sense of self-respect, a refusal to be humiliated as well as joy in the accomplishments of oneself or a person, group, or object that one identifies

**Ends sin**

_**Flashbacks-italic/bold**_

They got to the school just in time, Inuyasha got out of his jag straight away and Kagome sighed, he was still mad at her. Kagome got out of the car and was about to talk to him when she heard the others arive and get out of their cars. Kagome Growled and saw Inuyasha glance at her, she needed to talk to him, to say sorry.

"Come on Kagome" Koga said as they walked into the school.

"I'll be there in a minute" she said and forsed a smile, she reached into the car and grabbed her bag, she wasn't sure what Hojo could do so she was prepaired.

"Kagome" She heard a light voice, she turned to see Inuyasha, Kagome smiled

"Yea?" she asked tipping her head to one side, she pulled herself out of the car and put her bag on her back.

"Im sorry" he said lightly

"_**Kagome?" A male voice asked **_

"_**Yes daddy, what is it?" A five year old Kagome asked**_

"_**I'm sorry" He said lightly as he pulled out a revolver and amed it at the young child, Kagome gasped **_

"_**Daddy what are you doing?" she asked scared**_

"_**I cant keep you" he said and pulled the triggre, it never hit, the man hit the floor with a thud, the young boy with red eyes swore he would kill his father for his atempt to kill his sister. **_

Kagome gasped, she dropped her bag and sat back in the car, Inuyasha watched, not sure if he should go to her. Didn she forgive him for almost raping her?

"Kagome? Are you ok?" He asked taking a step towards her

"Um, yea, I think so" Kagome said lightly, she wanst going to cry, she wasn't, she was. Tears moved slowly down her cheeks and Inuyasha crossed the gap between them and nelt beside her.

"Babe, your crying, whats wrong" He asked putting his hands over hers.

"Oh, um just a memory" she said whiping back her tears, "Nothing to worry about, expesily cry" Kagome said the last part lightly

"Tell me" Inuyasha almost growled and Kagome looked up at him, he was frowning  
"No, I need to talk to Souta, when I understand I'll tell you" Kagome said, it was so hard to say that, it was almost insuring him to get angry. No, he looked sad.

"Ok, Kagome if that's what you want" He said lightly, why was he so unssure? Kagome looked at him, he seemed so deflated.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"No, nothing, lets get to class" he said and got to his feet, Kagome got out of the car and locked it before they headed towards the school. Kagome noticed none of their friends had gone into the school, they had waited and saw her crying. oh, god.

"We where worried" Inuyasha said "With Hojo around" he said lightly as they walked

"I can deal with Hojo" Its you I have trouble understanding, Kagome looked up and smiled at her friends.

"I'll talk to you after school" Souta said and Kagome nodded, she didn't even bother to ask how he knew, he always knew.

Thanks Kimmi all your 'sarcasm' Was good insperation to keep writing

Love ya all

CJ RINI


	8. Very Important

You guys are all great and I love you all, but it's high time I updated before you all kill me. But I have a problem, I didn't write many notes on what will happen next in the stories and I cant remember! I need help figuring out what I will be writing. So I need your help, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

So lets go thought the list:

Life as a mute

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

A question for once heart

(Currently winging it, lots of help needed)

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

Shikon High

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

A hundred Lives I've lived

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

Get his memory Back soon?

A War? Yes/no

If Only he would Learn

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys,

I love you all, but even though I have been writing, its been my own OC story, and I kinda miss my fan stories. So! I need some inspiration, I have had some great idea's for this story lately and I wanted to get some more from you all. Since this is my least viewed story I am a little curious why I like the concept so much, but if I fail to continue it, anyone is welcome to take the story from me and continue it for the reviewers sake.

So, Tell me what you like?

Love

SW


	10. Update Story removal

Hey guys, this story will be removed until further notice, it is required to be rewritten, and I will do that soon, I will however be continuing my SessKag of A hundred lives I've lived, soon, please enjoy until these are resubmitted.

Love

SW


End file.
